Kingdom Hearts: Supernova
by Cute-Lil-Neopet
Summary: Once more, I modified the story, and I added my character 3


Note for Me: Hi, me! Search for OMIGOSH to get to your placement w

We begin this game by watching a movie of the introduction with Sora waking up under the water.

Voice of Sora: I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not?

The intro theme song Simple and Clean plays and Sora goes down sleeping. The screen shows Sora seeing Riku and Riku wants him to grab his hand, but a tidal wave goes up and goes under them. Sora goes down through the water and then in the sky of dawn. He sees Kairi waving, and sees Nova standing on the water. He looks at her and she disintegrates into sand and Kairi and wants him to come to her. Sora was going to approach, but he saw himself going falling, and then, Sora falls into the water. Sora falls into the water and eventually lands in a circular area with a portrait of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. In that area...

Mysterious Voice: So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?

Sora steps forward. Then, trapezoid stones with a sword, a shield, and a staff appeared.

Mysterious Voice: If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.

Sora chose the shield.

Mysterious Voice: The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?

Sora: Yes.

Mysterious Voice: Your path is set.

The shield disappeared from Sora's arm.

Mysterious Voice: Now, what will you give up in exchange?

Sora chose the sword.

Mysterious Voice: The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?

Sora: Yes.

Mysterious Voice: You've chosen the power of the guardian. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?

Sora: Yes.

The trapezoid stones disappeared. The floor shatters and Sora falls down. Sora then lands on the circular floor with a portrait of Cinderella. A shield appeared on Sora's arm.

Mysterious Voice: You gained the power to fight.

Sora tried out the attack with the shield.

Mysterious Voice: All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others.

Suddenly, Shadows appeared.

Mysterious Voice: There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.

Sora fights group of Shadows. Then, they disappeared. Then more appeared.

Mysterious Voice: Behind you!

Sora fights and defeated all of the Shadows. Then, the dark void appeared and Sora goes down there. Sora gets up in another circular floor with multiple colors. Sora approaches the door.

Sora: (wondering) I can't open it...

Sora saw a treasure chest and opens it. Then a large crate appeared. Sora pushes and smashes it. Then a barrel appeared and Sora smashed that as well. The door then opens and lights are coming out of it as Sora enters the door. In an island, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie are waiting.

Mysterious Voice: Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself.

Sora talks to Tidus.

Tidus: What are you afraid of?

Sora: Getting old.

Tidus: Gettin' old? Is that really so scary?

Sora talks to Wakka.

Wakka: What do you want outta life?

Sora: To see rare sights.

Wakka: To see rare sights, huh?

Sora talks to Selphie.

Selphie: What's most important to you?

Sora: Being number one.

Selphie: Is being number one such a big deal?

Mysterious Voice: You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one.

Sora: Sounds good.

Mysterious Voice: The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.

Sora then appeared in a circular floor with a portrait of Aurora. Sora approaches a light and group of Shadows appears. Sora manages to defeat them all. After that, Sora approaches the save point and the light revealed stairs to the next area. In the next area...

Mysterious Voice: The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.

The shadow of Sora rises and turned into Darkside.

Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid. And don't forget...

Sora almost fell off the floor when he tried to escape. Sora had no choice but to fight Darkside. After the fight, a black circle appears under Sora.

Mysterious Voice: But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all.

Sora is getting engulfed in the black circle.

Mysterious Voice: So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door.

Sora then woke up in the beach in the island. After he woke up, he saw Kairi in surprise.

Sora: Whoa!

Kairi giggles.

Sora: Gimme a break, Kairi.

Kairi: Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.

Sora: No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow! (Head hurts)

Kairi: Are you still dreaming?

Sora: It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know. What was that place? So bizarre...

Kairi: Yeah, sure.

Nova: Hey, guys!

Nova appeared.

Sora: Say, Kairi, Nova, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up.

Kairi: I've told you before, I don't remember.

Sora: How about you, Nova?

Nova: Nope, no, nothing!

Sora: Nothing at all?

Nova: Nothing!

Kairi: Nope.

Sora: You ever want to go back?

Kairi: Well, I'm happy here.

Nova: Me too.

Sora: Really...

Kairi: But you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it.

Sora: I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!

Nova: Me too!

Kairi: So what're we waiting for?

Riku: Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?

Riku appeared.

Riku: So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft.

Riku tosses the log and Sora tried to catch it, but it landed on Sora's arms when he fell down.

Riku: And you're just as lazy as he is!

Kairi: So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!

Sora: Huh?

Riku: What, are you kidding?

Nova: No way!

Kairi: Ready? Go!

They race. We begin the journey in Destiny Islands. Sora talks to Kairi.

Kairi: So, can you gather the rest of the supplies? Sora, are you listening to me?

Sora: Yeah, I heard you.

Kairi: Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs, One Cloth, and One Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!

At the same time, Sora talks to Wakka, Selphie and Tidus for some one on one while finding the equipment that Kairi needs. Nova looked at Tidus, who was sitting on the beach, looking sad.

Nova: What's wrong, Tidus? You miss your friend?

Tidus: Hey, how'd you know about—?

Nova: Uh—it was a guess!

After finding all of the equipment, Sora talks to Kairi.

Kairi: Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours.

Kairi gave Sora, a Hi-Potion.

Kairi: Tired? Want to call it a day?

Sora: Yeah, let's go home.

Kairi: Okay. It is getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow.

Later in the sunset...

Sora: So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?

Riku: Could be. We'll never know by staying here.

Sora: But how far could a raft take us?

Riku: Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else.

Kairi: So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?

Riku: Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?

Sora: (lying down on a branch) I don't know.

Riku: That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go.

Kairi: You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?

Riku: Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi… thanks.

Kairi: You're welcome.

Sora: You okay, Nova? You've been super quiet over there...

They looked around and saw Nova wasn't with them.

Kairi: Nova?

Later, Sora, Riku, and Kairi walk back to the house. Then, Riku called out for Sora.

Riku: Sora.

Riku tosses Sora a paopu fruit.

Riku: You wanted one, didn't you?

Sora: A paopu fruit...

Riku: If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it.

Sora: What are you talking-?

Riku laughs and Sora throws away the paopu fruit and they ran back to the house. Meanwhile in the King's castle with Disney characters, Donald goes in the large door, which reveals a small door, and went through and into the throne room. In there...

Donald: Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn- What!

There was nobody in the throne room. But then, Pluto came out of the hiding spot and holds a letter with his mouth. Donald read the letter and he rushes to search for Goofy in craziness. Outside the castle, Goofy is sleeping and Donald approaches him.

Donald: Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!

Goofy is still sleeping and Donald cast a thunder spell on Goofy and that woke him up.

Goofy: Hey there, Donald. G'morning.

Donald: We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone...

Goofy: Queen Minnie?

Donald: Not even the queen.

Goofy: Daisy?

Donald: No, it's top secret!

Goofy: (saw Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck) G'morning, ladies.

Donald: What?

Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck were looking at Goofy and Donald. Donald laughs as if embarrassed. Later, back in Destiny Islands, Sora talks to Riku and after Sora came up with the name of the raft, Sora and Riku decided to race against each other.

Kairi: You guys at it again? All right, I'll be the judge. The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins.

Sora: If I win, I'm captain! And if you win...

Riku: I get to share the paopu with Kairi.

Sora: Huh?

Riku: Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi. Or you get to share one with Nova.

Sora: Wha... Wait a minute...

Kairi: Okay. On my count:

The race begins. After the race, Sora talks to Kairi.

Kairi: Today we collect provisions for out trip! Let's see, Sora, you're looking for One Seagull Egg, Three Mushrooms, Two Coconuts, and Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!

Kairi gave Sora an Empty Bottle.

Nova: I'll help.

Kairi: Okay! Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask.

While getting the provisions for Kairi, Sora and Nova enter the Secret Place and upon collecting the Mushroom, Sora saw a carving of Kairi and Sora and thinks back to the past when they were young and were carving something on the stone. Nova walks over to the opposite wall, staring at one of the rocks. Sora then carves something that shows Sora giving a star to Kairi. Then, a man in hood appeared between Sora and Nova.

Sora: WH-Who's there?

Hooded Man: I've come to see the door to this world.

Nova and Sora: Huh?

Hooded Man: This world has been connected.

Sora: WH-What are you talking about?

Hooded Man: Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed.

Sora: Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Wait... Where did you come from?

Hooded Man: You do not yet know what lies beyond the door.

Sora: So, you're from another world!

Hooded Man: There is so very much to learn. You understand so little.

Sora: Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see. I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!

Hooded Man: A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

Sora saw the door and then the hooded man disappeared. Sora looked at Nova, who had a blank expression on her face.

Sora: Are you okay?

He waved in front of her face, and she fainted. Sora got all the provisions and talks to Kairi.

Nova: What's that?

Kairi: This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage.

Sora talks to Kairi again.

Kairi: Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too. Here, it's yours.

Kairi gave Sora, a Hi-Potion.

Kairi: Tired? Want to call it a day?

Sora: Yeah, let's go home.

Kairi: Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!

Later in the sunset, Sora and Kairi are sitting at the dock.

Kairi: You know, Riku has changed.

Sora: What do you mean?

Kairi: Well...

Sora: Something wrong?

Kairi: Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!

Sora: Huh?

Kairi: Just kidding.

Sora: What's gotten into you? You're the one that's changed, Kairi.

Kairi: Maybe... You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here. Right?

Sora: Yeah, of course!

Kairi: That's good. Sora, don't ever change.

Sora: Huh?

Kairi: I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.

Meanwhile in the King's castle with Disney characters, the following message is from the king's letter as follows:

Donald,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction.

P.S.

Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal.

Daisy: Oh, dear! What could this mean?

Minnie: It means we'll just have to trust the king.

Goofy: Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right.

Donald: You're Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."

Minnie: Thank you, both of you.

Donald: Daisy, can you take care of-

Daisy: Of course. You be careful, now, both of you.

Minnie: Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you.

Donald suddenly saw a little character jumping. It is Jiminy Cricket.

Jiminy: Over here! (Stops jumping) Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service.

Daisy: We hope for your safe return. Please help the king.

Donald agrees to do it and Goofy salutes next to Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck.

Donald: (snatches Goofy's arm and takes him away) you're coming, too!

Later, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket are walking down the stairs.

Goofy: Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?

Jiminy: It was terrible. We were sCattered. And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle.

Donald: Goofy?

Goofy: Oh, right... I gotcha. While we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border.

Donald: "Order."

Goofy: Right. World order.

While proceeding to the next room...

Goofy: (to Donald) I guess we'll need new duds when we get there.

In the Gummi Ship room, Donald speaks through a pipe.

Donald: Hello up there? Donald to launch crew! Anytime you're ready.

Chip understands and Dale pulls the lever to make the hand crane carry Goofy and Donald into the Gummi Ship's cockpit. They are about to take off.

Donald: Blast off!

The Gummi Ship falls below and out of the world and Donald and Goofy takes off in the Gummi Ship. Meanwhile in Sora's house, Sora lies in bed and looks at the ship he built on the ceiling.

Kairi: (Sora is wondering about her) I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great.

Suddenly, Sora saw a storm from Destiny Islands.

Sora: A storm? Oh, no, the raft!

Sora immediately proceeds to Destiny Islands.

Sora's Mom: Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down. Sora?

Sora rides his boat to the island and saw a black sphere at the dark sky.

Sora: What's that? (Saw his friend's boat) Riku's, Kairi's, and Nova's boats!

Sora saw Nova freaking out.

Sora: Nova! Where are Riku and Kairi?

Nova: I don't know, I thought they were with you! Well with any luck, they're together, and out of trouble!

Suddenly, group of Shadows appeared. Sora and Nova make their way to the area where Riku is standing.

Sora: Where's Kairi?

Nova: We thought she was with you!

Riku: The door has opened...

Nova and Sora: What?

Riku: The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!

Sora: What are you talking about? We've gotta find Kairi!

Riku: Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!

Sora: Riku!

The black shadowy circles engulf Sora, Nova, and Riku when Riku is showing his hand so that he could take their hands. Suddenly, Sora got out of it and a light appeared and Sora and Nova got Keyblades.

Mysterious Voice: Keyblade... Keyblade...

Sora and Nova fight their way to the white door where the Secret Area and enters the door. Inside, they saw Kairi.

Sora: Kairi!

Kairi: (in bad shape) Sora...

Suddenly, the door opened and black wind came out. Kairi got blown closer to Sora and Nova, but when Sora tried to hold Kairi, Kairi disappeared through Sora. Sora and Nova were blown away. In the area where the island is in midair, Sora and Nova fight Darkside. After defeating Darkside, everything got sucked into the black sphere. Meanwhile in Traverse Town...

Goofy: Look, a star's goin' out!

Goofy and Donald saw a star up in the sky.

Donald: Come on. Let's hurry.

Goofy, Donald, and Pluto move on.

Donald: Where's that key...

Goofy: Hey, ya know, maybe we ought to go find Leon.

Goofy saw Pluto going in the other direction.

Goofy: Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that...

Donald: Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?

Goofy: What do I know? Hm... Come on, Pluto.

Pluto spots Sora unconscious and licks his face which woke him up.

Sora: What a dream...

Pluto tries to jump on Sora.

Sora: This isn't a dream!

Sora stands up.

Sora: Where am I? Oh, boy. (To Pluto) Do you know where we are?

Pluto runs.

Sora: Hey...

Sora shook the unconscious Nova awake.

Nova: What happened, Sora? Where are we?

Sora: I don't know…

Nova and Sora walk out of the alley and in the town of Traverse Town...

Sora: This is totally weird... We're… in another world!

Sora and Nova explore the town and then went to the Accessory Shop.

Cid: Hey there, how can I... Aw, it's only a couple of kids.

Sora: We're not kids! And the names are Sora and Nova!

Cid: Okay, okay, simmer down. So, why the long face, Sora? You lost or somethin'?

Sora: No!

Nova: Sora…

Sora: Well, maybe. Where are we?

Cid: Huh?

Cid told Sora everything.

Sora: Traverse Town... So, gramps, is this really another world?

Cid: Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! Anyway... Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island.

Sora: Hmm...

Nova: Guess we'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi.

Cid: Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you.

After Nova Sora fully prepare themselves by buying some equipment, Sora and Nova head to the Second District. In there, they saw a man who falls down on the ground and dies. His heart came out and it formed into a Heartless. Then, the Shadows appeared.

Sora: (wondering) it's those creatures from the island!

Sora and Nova fight the Heartless along the way while searching for the three districts. After that, Sora and Nova go back to the Accessory Shop and talk to Cid.

Cid: Still haven't found 'em? Keep your chin up. Take another look around town.

Sora goes outside. And then...

Leon: They'll come at you out of nowhere.

Nova: Who are you?

Leon: And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a couple of kids like you?

Sora: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Leon: Never mind. Now, let me see those Keyblades.

Sora: What?

Nova: There's no way you're getting these!

Leon: All right, then, have it your way.

Sora fights Leon. Leon defeats Nova, but Sora defeats Leon. After the fight, Leon kneels to the ground and is still holding his Gunblade.

Sora: (exhausted) now...you're...gonna...

Sora collapsed and is unconscious.

Yuffie: Aw, you're slipping, Leon.

Leon: I went easy on him. Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy are still searching for the king.

Goofy: Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!

Donald: Aw, phooey. I'm not scared.

A young woman taps her finger at Donald's shoulder. Donald freaked out and grabbed on to Goofy. They turn around and they see Aeris.

Aeris: Excuse me. Did the king send you?

Later...

Voice of Kairi: Come on, lazy bums. Wake up.

Nova and Sora wake up in the hotel room.

Kairi: You okay?

Sora: I guess...

Nova: Sort of…

Nova sat up and examined her shirt.

Nova: Hey! He ripped my shirt!

Kairi: Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblades. But it's your hearts they really want, because you wield the Keyblades.

Sora: I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi.

Kairi: Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie.

A white flash appears and Sora saw Yuffie.

Yuffie: I think you might've overdone it, Squall.

Nova: You ripped my shirt, Squall!

Leon: That's Leon.

Yuffie: The Keyblade... Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you.

Leon: It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. It's still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one.

Leon picks up Sora's Keyblade and it disappears in his hand and then reappeared in Sora's possession.

Leon: Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers.

Nova: Why don't you start making sense?

Sora: What's going on here?

The screen switches to the room with Aeris, Donald, and Goofy.

Aeris: Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?

Donald: Yeah.

Goofy: But they're supposed to be a secret.

Aeris: They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed.

The screen switches to the room with Nova, Sora, Leon, and Yuffie.

Sora: The Heartless?

Yuffie: The ones who attacked you, you remember?

Leon: Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart.

Yuffie: (to Sora) hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?

The screen switches to the room with Aeris, Donald, and Goofy.

Goofy: Ansem?

Aeris: He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report.

Goofy: Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?

Aeris: Its pages are sCattered everywhere.

Donald: SCattered?

Aeris: Too many worlds.

Goofy: Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em.

Aeris: Yes, those were my thoughts exactly.

Goofy: We've gotta find him quick!

Donald: Wait! First, we need that "key"!

Aeris: That's right. The Keyblade.

The screen switches to the room with Nova, Sora, Leon, and Yuffie.

Sora: So...these are the keys?

Yuffie: Exactly!

Leon: The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what.

Sora: Well, we didn't ask for this.

Yuffie: (to Sora) the Keyblades choose their masters. And they chose you.

Leon: So tough luck.

Sora: How did all this happen? I remember being in my room...

Sora is shocked.

Sora: Wait a minute! What happened to our home? Our island?

Nova: Riku! Kairi!

Leon: You know what? I really don't know.

Later…

Leon: Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you. You'd best prepare yourself.

Sora: Prepare yourself?

Leon: To fight for your life. Are you ready?

Sora: I'm ready!

Sora looked at Nova, who had a strange look on her face.

Sora: Nova, are you okay?

He put his hand on her shoulder.

Nova: Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine.

Leon: (to Yuffie) Yuffie, let's go join Aeris. She should be there by now with the other visitors.

Yuffie: Leon!

Suddenly, a Heartless Soldier appeared.

Leon: Yuffie, go!

Yuffie runs and upon opening the door, she accidentally flattened Donald between the door and the wall.

Aeris: Yuffie?

Aeris follows Yuffie. Leon readies his Gunblade and Nova and Sora ready their Keyblades.

Leon: Sora, Nova, let's go!

The Heartless Soldier jumped out of the window and Leon followed it out of the window. Sora goes down to the first floor and outside. The camera then shows the door closing revealing the flattened Donald. Outside of the alley...

Leon: Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!

Sora and Nova fight their way to the Third District. In there, Goofy saw Sora and Nova running and suddenly, Goofy is surrounded by the Heartless.

Goofy: Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?

Donald: Let's go get 'em, Goofy!

The Heartless attacked Donald and Goofy and they fall off the balcony and into the first floor of the Third District, landing on Sora.

Donald & Goofy: The key!

Suddenly, the Heartless Soldiers appeared and Sora's group fights and defeats them all. Then, the Guard Armor appeared and Sora's group fights the Guard Armor. After Sora's group defeats the Guard Armor, the heart came out of the Guard Armor and disappears. Sora's group receives a Brave Warrior accessory after the fight.

Sora: So, you were looking for us?

Donald & Goofy: Uh huh.

Leon: They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade.

Goofy: (to Sora and Nova) hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel.

Sora: (looks unhappy) I wonder if we could find Riku and Kairi...

Donald: Of course.

Goofy: (to Donald, quietly) are you sure?

Donald: (to Goofy, quietly) who knows? But we need them to come with us to help us find the king.

Leon: Sora, Nova, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends.

Nova: I'm on board. (Grin)

Sora: (still looking unhappy) Yeah, I guess.

Donald: But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?

Goofy: Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!

Donald pushes Goofy's face away.

Donald: This boat runs on happy faces.

Sora: Happy?

Nova: Please smile, Sora?

Sora makes a big smile. And then, Nova, Donald and Goofy laugh.

Goofy: That's one funny face!

Sora: Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys.

Nova: Wait, my turn!

Nova pulled the sides of her mouth, crossed her eyes, and stuck out her tongue. Sora, Donald and Goofy laughed.

Donald: Donald.

Goofy: Name's Goofy.

Sora: I'm Sora.

Sora places his hand on top of Donald and Goofy's hands.

Nova: Call me Nova.

Nova placed her hand on top of Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's hands.

Goofy: All for one, one for all.

Meanwhile in a dark area with the Disney villains...

Hades: That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?

Jafar: Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own.

Ursula: Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough.

Captain Hook: And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them.

Oogie Boogie: You're no prize yourself.

Oogie Boogie laughs.

Captain Hook: Shut up!

Maleficent: Enough. The Keyblade has chosen them. Will it be they who conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful...

Later at Traverse Town...

Leon: Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread.

Yuffie: Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!

Aeris: This is from all of us.

Aeris gave Sora 100 munny.

Aeris: Spend it as you see it. And this is from Leon.

Aeris gave Sora an Elixir.

Yuffie: Good luck!

Aeris: I hope you find your friends.

Leon: Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up.

Later, Sora is talking with Donald and Goofy.

Donald: The gummi ship is outside that gate.

Sora: The what?

Donald: That's our ship.

Goofy: Wait 'til you see it!

Donald: Hold on. Sora, this is for you.

Sora attained the power of fire.

Donald: Now you can use magic, too. Goofy, give him that other thing.

Goofy: What?

Donald: You know!

Goofy: Oh, yeah.

Sora learned Dodge Roll.

Goofy: Abilities allow you to do all sorts of things. Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?

Sora: Okay, is that it? Let's get going!

Donald: Not 'til we're ready!

Jiminy: (to himself) Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!

Sora looked around.

Sora: Where'd Nova go?

Goofy: Maybe she went back to the Hotel room.

Nova: Nope. I'm right here.

Sora: Where'd you go?

Nova: Accessory shop.

Sora: What'd you get?

Nova held out her wrists and showed she had a pair of wrist cuffs.

Sora: Nova, you're acting a little weird lately.

Nova: How's that?

Sora: Well, you were spacing out, and you bought those bracelets, so you've kind of been acting girly.

Nova: (Scoff) Excuse me? Sora, l'arrêt parlant avant que vous vous creusez une tombe plus profonde, vous l'aberration insensible de nature.

Sora: What?

She scoffed and walked off. After Sora's group gets fully prepared, they get on the Gummi Ship. They take off to Wonderland. In there, Sora's group floats down with Goofy sleeping. Upon landing, Goofy fell down to the ground, which woke him up.

White Rabbit: Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh, dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!

Sora's group follows the White Rabbit into the Bizarre Room. In there, Sora's group saw the Doorknob.

Sora: How did he get so small?

Doorknob: No, you're simply too big.

Sora's group was shocked.

Donald: It talks!

The Doorknob is trying to sleep.

Doorknob: Must you be so loud? You woke me up.

Goofy: Good morning.

Doorknob: Good night! I need a bit more sleep.

Sora: Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?

Doorknob: Why don't you try the bottle...over there?

The table rises up to reveal a drinkable bottle. Sora's group drinks it and they grew small so that they can enter the Queen's Castle. In there, Alice is standing next to a podium on trial. The White Rabbit gets to his position and blows the trumpet.

White Rabbit: Court is now in session!

Alice: I'm on trial? But why?

White Rabbit: Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!

Queen of Hearts: The girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because I say so, that's why!

Alice: That is so unfair!

Queen of Hearts: Well, have you anything to say in your defense?

Alice: Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong! You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!

Queen of Hearts: Silence! You dare defy me?

Sora's group watches the trial and Sora thinks of something.

Sora: (to Nova, Donald and Goofy) hey, guys, we should help her out.

Donald: Yeah, but the-

Goofy: We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?

Donald: "Meddling"!

Goofy: Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules.

Queen of Hearts: The court finds the defendant...guilty as charged! For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart... (To the Cards) Off with her head!

Alice: No! No! Oh, please!

Sora: Hold it right there!

Sora's group approaches the Queen of Hearts.

Queen of Hearts: Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?

Sora: Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!

Goofy: Uh-huh. It's the Heartle-

Goofy covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

Sora: Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for.

Queen of Hearts: That's nonsense. Have you any proof?

One of the Cards locks Alice in a cage.

Queen of Hearts: Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail and it's off with all of your heads! Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready.

Sora's group proceeds to the Lotus Forest. In there, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

Sora: Who are you?

Cheshire Cat: Who, indeed? Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing!

Sora: Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!

Cheshire Cat: The Cheshire Cat has all the answers-but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the Cat all lay in darkness.

Sora: Wait!

The Cheshire Cat disappeared.

Cheshire Cat: They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all.

Donald: Should we trust him?

Cheshire Cat: To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!

While Sora's group finds all the evidence…

Sora: Nova, what's wrong with you? You haven't said a word the whole time.

Nova rolled her eyes and pulled a paper from her backpack. She quickly scribbled 'I'm not speaking to you' on it.

Donald: Ha, ha, Sora!

Nova flipped it over and wrote 'I'm only speaking to Goofy!' on it.

Goofy: Why me?

Nova: Have you ever said one thing mean in your life?

Goofy thought about this a moment.

Goofy: Well, there was that time I yelled at Max…

Nova: Okay, one thing doesn't matter.

Sora's group finds all the evidence. Then, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

Cheshire Cat: Well, look what you've found. Nice going.

Sora: Now we can save Alice.

Cheshire Cat: Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?

Sora: What do you mean?

Cheshire Cat: I won't tell. But I'll give you something.

The Cheshire Cat gave Sora the spell of ice. Then, Sora's group heads back to the Queen's Castle. Sora's group talks to one of the Cards.

Red Card: Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?

Sora: Yes.

Red Card: Very well. Counsel, step up to the podium.

The evidence begins.

Queen of Hearts: Now, show me what you have found.

Sora showed the Queen of Hearts the items.

Queen of Hearts: Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!

The Cards reveals the Queen of Hearts' evidence.

Queen of Hearts: Hmm, checking all five would only be a waste of time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence.

Sora: What? After all the trouble of collecting it?

Queen of Hearts: You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!

Sora stepped up, but Nova put her hand on his shoulder, and then made a motion, meaning something like 'Well? Can I go up?' Sora stepped back and motioned for her to go ahead. Nova took a moment and examined all of her choices. She picked a box.

Queen of Hearts: Are you certain? No second chances!

Nova nodded.

Queen of Hearts: Now we shall see who the real culprit is.

Nova opened the box and it revealed a Heartless.

Queen of Hearts: What in the world was that?

Sora: There's your evidence. Alice is innocent.

Queen of Hearts: Rrrrrrrgh... Silence! I'm the law here! Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!

Donald: That's crazy!

Queen of Hearts: Seize them at once!

The cage with Alice rises up and the Cards go after Sora's group.

Queen of Hearts: Cards! If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!

Sora's group fights the Cards. Sora's group manages to destroy the Crank Tower to lower the cage to the ground. After that, Alice is not in the cage.

Donald: She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting.

Queen of Hearts: You fools! Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!

Sora's group proceeds to Lotus Forest. In there, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

Donald: Have you seen Alice?

Cheshire Cat: Alice, no. Shadow, yes!

Goofy: Where did they go?

Cheshire Cat: This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!

Sora's group proceeds to the Bizarre Room. There, the Cheshire Cat appeared.

Cheshire Cat: They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light.

Sora's group touched one of the lights and it turned on with the flower growing. The Cheshire Cat appeared.

Cheshire Cat: It's too dim. Make it brighter.

Donald: What next?

Cheshire Cat: One more lamp that you need to light.

Sora's group turned on the second light. The Cheshire Cat appeared.

Cheshire Cat: All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too.

Sora's group proceeds to the normal Bizarre Room and the Cheshire Cat appeared.

Cheshire Cat: You'll have a better view from higher up.

Sora's group jumps up to the table and talks to the Cheshire Cat.

Cheshire Cat: The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!

The Trickmaster appeared. Sora's group begins the fight against Trickmaster. After Sora's group defeats Trickmaster, the Trickmaster falls to the ground and the heart came out of it and the Trickmaster disappeared. Sora's group received Ifrit's Horn accessory after the battle. After that...

Doorknob: What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?

Suddenly, a keyhole appeared in the Doorknob's mouth. Nova's Keyblade then emits a beam that locked the keyhole sealing the world from the Heartless.

Donald: What was that?

Sora: You hear that? Sounded like something closed.

A Gummi piece drops on the ground.

Goofy: This gummi ain't like the others. No, sir.

Donald: Okay, I'll hold on to it.

Sora's group received Navi-G Piece. The Cheshire Cat appeared.

Cheshire Cat: Splendid. You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into darkness.

The Cheshire Cat disappeared.

Sora: No...

Donald: Let's go back to our gummi ship. We might find her in another world.

Sora: Hey, Nova, how'd you know which box to choose?

Nova: Goofy, tell Sora that he owes me some new lip gloss.

Goofy: I guess ya owe Nova some new lip gloss, Sora.

Sora: You put lip gloss on a box!

Nova: Goofy, tell Sora that I put it on all of them.

Goofy: Sora, she put it on—

Sora: I heard her.

Sora's group takes the Gummi Ship to the Olympus Coliseum. In the Lobby, Sora talks to Philoctetes.

Sora: Um...

Phil: Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games.

Sora's group tries to push the pedestal.

Sora: It weighs a ton!

Sora talks to Philoctetes.

Sora: It's way too heavy!

Phil: What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little- (saw Sora's group) Oh. Wrong guy. What're you doing here? This here's the world-famous Coliseum-heroes only! (Moving closer to Donald) And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks. Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum.

Nova: You got heroes standing right in front of you, tiny!

Goofy: Yup. They're real heroes, chosen by the Keyblades!

Donald: And we're heroes, too.

Phil: Hero? Those runts?

Philoctetes laughs.

Sora: What's so funny? We've fought a bunch of monsters!

Phil: Hey, if you can't even move this...you can't call yourself...a hero!

Philoctetes has a hard time moving the pedestal himself.

Nova: Ha!

Phil: Okay, so it takes more than brawn. Well, well, let's see what you can do. This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?

Sora: I'm ready!

Phil: Okay, kid. Let's see what you've got.

Sora alone starts the barrel smashing time trial. After Sora successfully completed the trial before time runs out...

Phil: You know, you ain't bad, kid.

Sora: Looks like I'm headed for the games.

Phil: Afraid not.

Sora: Why not?

Phil: Two words: You guys ain't heroes.

Sora: Come on!

Nova: Wait a minute! It's my turn to go in there.

Phil: No, you can't go in there!

Nova: What! Why not!

Phil: One, you're a girl, B., you're female, and four, you're not male!

Nova: That's it, I am so gonna roast you!

Sora: Cool it, Nova.

Phil: Wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell.

Sora attained the power of thunder. Sora's group goes outside of the Lobby. Out there...

Hades: Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?

Donald: Who are you?

Nova: Bad feeling, let's bolt!

Hades: Whoa, hold on there, princess. Wait, let me guess. You want to enter the games, right? (Puts his hand on Sora's shoulder) Well, then, hey, get a load of this.

An Entry Pass magically appeared on Hades hand.

Sora: A pass?

Hades: It's all yours. Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for you, little shorty.

Sora's group receives the Entry Pass. In the Lobby, Sora talks to Philoctetes and shows him the Entry Pass.

Phil: Hey, how'd you get this?

Sora: Can we enter the games now?

Phil: Well... I guess so. We start with the preliminaries! Ready for the preliminaries?

Sora: Yeah, let's go!

Phil: Some real weirdoes signed up for the games. Better watch yourself.

709-8368

Sora's group enters the battle arena. They fight the first round enemies and were triumphant.

Phil: You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad. Lucky you came to me for coaching.

Then, Cloud walked by and stares at Sora's group while he walks away. Nova muttered something to herself, when she looked at him.

Phil: Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat. Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him.

Sora's group fights the next sets of enemies and was victorious in round two and three.

Phil: Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this.

Sora: Who?

Phil: Hercules. He's a hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father.

Sora's group fights the next sets of enemies and was victorious in round four and five. While Sora's group was acting victoriously, Hades talks to Cloud.

Hades: That little punk is your next opponent, okay? Now, don't blow it. Just take him out.

Cloud: The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says-

Hades: I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on. Hey, it's like that old goat says: Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it! I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?

Cloud left.

Hades: Geez, stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by...

Sora's group fights the next round and was victorious. Then, they fight Cloud. After Sora's group was triumphant against Cloud, Cerberus appeared and Cloud's giant sword was dropped to the ground.

Hades: Oh, right, there was one other rule I forgot: Accidents happen.

Hades left the scene. Hercules then appeared to help stop Cerberus.

Phil: Herc!

Hercules: Phil, get them out of here!

Sora's group and Philoctetes head to the Lobby.

Phil: Whew, that was close!

Sora: What was that?

Phil: That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Herc should be able to handle him. But then again, maybe not... This doesn't look good.

Before Sora's group could enter the battle arena...

Phil: Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!

Sora: We're not afraid. You can decide if we're hero material or not.

Phil: Careful, kid!

In the battle arena, Hercules with the unconscious Cloud being over his shoulder is in a bad situation because of the Cerberus. Sora's group appeared and then Hercules with Cloud he is holding leaves.

Phil: Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!

Sora's group fights Cerberus. After Sora's group defeats Cerberus, they received Inferno Band. Later at the Lobby...

Nova: I'll be waiting for you outside.

Nova walked out.

Phil: Thus, I do hereby dub thee junior heroes, and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-

Donald: Hey!

Nova: What do you mean "junior heroes", fuzz butt?

Phil: You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero.

Goofy: So, what does it take?

Hercules: Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves, just the way that I did.

Sora: No problem. We'll start by proving ourselves in the games.

Phil: There ain't gonna be any games for a while. Gotta clean up the mess from that last battle first.

Sora: Okay, we'll be back.

Sora's group left the Lobby.

Phil: I still can't believe that squirt actually beat Cerberus.

Hercules: Just between us, I'd already worn Cerberus down by the time the little guy jumped in.

Phil: My lips are sealed.

Sora's group got the Hero License. Outside, Sora, Donald, and Goofy saw Nova talking to Cloud who is sitting near the exit.

Nova: Cloud, I saw. I saw the look you had on your face. I saw the blue glow when you darted.

Cloud didn't respond, and Sora, Donald, and Goofy showed up.

Sora: Hey, are you all right?

Cloud: Yeah.

Sora: So why did you go along with him, anyway?

Cloud: I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. (Stands up) I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light.

Sora: You'll find it. I'm searching, too.

Cloud: For your light? Don't lose sight of it.

Cloud gave Sora something.

Sora: How about a rematch sometime? Fair and square, no dark powers involved.

Cloud: I think I'll pass.

While Cloud was walking away, Nova looked back at him.

Nova: And Cloud?

He stopped.

Nova: Good luck.

Sora learned Sonic Blade ability. Sora's group left. Then Hades appeared after that.

Hades: (looking at the Hercules' image in his hand) He's strong, he's kind. He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect. Perfect. (Angry) Perfectly infuriating! He makes me crazy. (Calms down) Wait a minute. What are you talking about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do. Let Hercules train the kid. In the next games, I'll take care of them both.

Hades noticed Maleficent appeared.

Hades: Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is my show.

Maleficent: As you wish. Fight to your heart's content.

Maleficent left the scene. Later, Sora's group rides the Gummi Ship to Deep Jungle. Before they disembark...

Goofy: Hey, Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there.

Donald: In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on.

Sora: Hold on, Riku and Kairi might be down there. Let's just check it out.

Donald: Forget it! We're on an important mission!

Sora: Just land!

Donald: No!

Sora: Come on!

Donald: Aw, phooey!

Sora: We're landing!

Nova: Sora, stop that, you're being ridiculous!

Donald: Don't touch that! Nooo!

The Gummi Ship crash-landed in Deep Jungle and Sora fell into a Tree House. Sora is separated from Donald and Goofy, but Nova is but a few feet away, semi-conscious.

Sora: Oww...my head... Donald? Goofy? (Looks at Nova) Well, at least you're here…

Nova: Sora, this is your fault!

Sora: Gee, thanks.

Nova: I'm not _trying _to make you feel bad, but if the truth hurts, deal with it.

Suddenly, Sabor came to attack Sora and Nova. Sora and Nova fight Sabor and after the fight, Tarzan came and kept Sabor away from Sora and Nova. Sabor got away.

Tarzan: Sabor, danger.

Sora: Um...thank you.

Tarzan: Thank you.

Sora: Huh? Uh, what is this place?

Tarzan: This place, this place.

Nova: Okaaay...

Sora: Where did the others go? Look, we got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?

Tarzan: Hmm?

Sora: Friends...

Tarzan: Friends!

Sora: Right, my friends!

Nova: There are two of 'em.

Sora: The loud one is Dona-

Tarzan: Huh?

Sora: You know what? Never mind. We're looking for our friends, Riku and Kairi.

Tarzan: Look for Riku, friends?

Nova: Right!

Tarzan: Kairi, friends?

Sora suddenly saw an image of Kairi.

Sora: Uhh...right...

The Kairi image walked away.

Nova: Sora, snap out of it, genius.

Tarzan: Friends here.

Sora: Really?

Tarzan: (making weird noises) &&X. &&X. Friends here.

Sora: Not sure I understand, but show me! Take me to Riku and Kairi!

Tarzan: Tarzan. Tarzan go.

Sora: And I'm...Sora. That's Nova. Tarzan go, Nova go, Sora go go!

Nova: You have no idea how unintelligent that made you sound.

Meanwhile with Goofy and Donald...

Goofy: Gawrsh, where are we? I sure hope Sora's okay.

Donald: Aw, who needs him? We can find the king without him. (Saw a gorilla) Huh?

Donald and the gorilla freaked out when they saw each other. Then, the gorilla left a Gummi piece behind. Then a hunter, Clayton appeared. Later, Sora, Nova, and Tarzan proceeds to the Camp and then in the Tent. In there...

Tarzan: Jane!

Jane: Tarzan! Oh, and who are these?

Sora: Uh, hi there. I'm-

Jane: Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan... Are you here to study the gorillas?

Clayton: Highly doubtful.

Clayton appeared with Donald and Goofy.

Goofy: Sora! Nova!

Sora: Goofy! Donald!

Donald and Sora hold each other's hand in a friendly way. Then Goofy stands while Donald and Sora crosses their arms looking the other way.

Clayton: A circus of clowns.

Nova: Totally.

Clayton: Not much use for hunting gorillas.

Jane: Mr. Clayton, we're studying them, not hunting them. This is research.

Clayton left.

Jane: Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home.

Sora: Well, anyway...

Sora & Donald: I'm staying.

Sora: Huh?

Goofy: Sora, look what we found. Look at this.

Goofy shows an item.

Sora: What's that?

Goofy: A gummi block. It's the same stuff used to build our ship.

Sora: So that means...

Donald: The king could be here. So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now.

Sora: Fine. I'll let you tag along. For now.

Nova: (Sarcastically) Aaw, they're friends again.

Sora's group got the Protect-G. Sora's group goes back to the Tent and talks to Jane.

Jane: Apparently, Tarzan was raised in the jungle by the gorillas. CommuniCating with him still isn't easy, but he's learning.

Nova: So he was speaking in "gorilla" back there...

Sora: He said Riku and Kairi are here. And one word we couldn't understand...

Jane: Why don't we try this? We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Oh, what happened to the slides?

Sora talks to Jane again and showed the slides to her. Sora looks at the first photo of a castle.

Sora: ...

Jane: What's wrong, Sora?

Sora: What? Um... Nothing. (Wondering) This place... it just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island.

Sora looks at five more photos and after that...

Jane: Well, Tarzan?

Sora: Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi?

Tarzan shakes his head as if saying he doesn't know.

Sora: Hey, I thought--

Clayton: That leaves just one place.

Clayton enters the Tent.

Clayton: Young man, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them.

Jane: Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-

Clayton: Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Go-ril-las.

Tarzan looks at Sora and nods his head.

Jane: Tarzan...Are you sure?

Tarzan: Tarzan go see Kerchak.

Jane: Kerchak?

Clayton: He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place.

Clayton shows a mischievous smile.

Nova: Actually, we're perfectly capable of protecting ourselves, thank you.

After that, Sora's group heads out of the Tent. Along the way, Sora's group fights Sabor for the second time. After the fight, Sabor got away. Sora's group arrived in the Vine Area. There, Tarzan talks to one of the gorilla named Kerchak.

Tarzan: Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because...because...well, they need us.

Kerchak is not doing anything.

Goofy: (to Donald) did you get that?

Donald: No.

Tarzan: Kerchak.

Kerchak looks upwards.

Tarzan: Kerchak...

Kerchak and Kala walked away. Tarzan looked down.

Goofy: (wondering) he seemed sorta distracted by something.

Donald: (wondering) was he looking toward the tree house?

Sora's group proceeds to the Tree House. In there, Terk is playing with a globe and then Clayton attempts to hunt Terk down with his hunting rifle, but before he could take an accurate aim, Donald scared him by screaming like crazy and the shot narrowly missed Terk.

Donald: (to Clayton) what's the big idea!

Tarzan: Wait, Kerchak. Please!

Kerchak and Terk left.

Clayton: You don't understand. I was only trying to... Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life.

Tarzan doesn't believe him. Sora's group proceeds to the Cliff. There, they fight Sabor for the third time. After the fight, Sabor got away. Sora's group proceeds to the Camp and then in the Tent. Inside...

Jane: (to Clayton) how could you do such a thing!

Clayton: Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla.

Jane: You are not to go near the gorillas again!

Clayton: All because of one mishap? Come, now...

Everyone is not happy with Clayton's behavior. Clayton feels embarrassed and walks away in frustrations.

Clayton: What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas! I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow. I'll stake my life on it.

Before Clayton could smoke his pipe, he heard a noise, and in the Tent, Sora's group heard a gunshot. Sora's group goes outside and then...

Sora: Heartless!

Sora's group fights the Heartless who is trying to attack the gorilla. Sora's group manages to defeat the Heartless. After finding four more gorillas to rescue from the Heartless, Sora's group goes back to the Tent. In there, Sora talks to Jane.

Jane: I do hope Mr. Clayton is safe...

Sora's group goes outside and then, a gunshot is heard from the Bamboo Thicket.

Nova: I have a feeling he's not the one who needs safety.

In there, Sora's group saw Clayton's pipe. But then, Sabor came to attack. Sora's group fights Sabor. After Sora's group defeats Sabor, they received the White Fang. Then later, Terk ran into the Tent and grabbed on to Jane and are surrounded by the Heartless. Later, Sora's group goes back to the Tent and inside, Jane is not here.

Sora: Hey, where's Jane?

Goofy: What's wrong, Tarzan?

Tarzan: Something coming. Jane, danger. Jane near... Near tree house.

Donald: Sounds like trouble. Let's go.

Sora's group proceeds to the Climbing Trees. In there...

Jane: Tarzan!

Jane and Terk are trapped in an area. Sora's group destroys the big black fruit to free Jane and Terk. After that...

Jane: Clayton came to the tent, and... That's the last thing I remember.

Sora: Clayton?

Nova: Clayton…

Tarzan: Gorillas trapped. Terk ran.

Jane: We must help the gorillas.

Sora's group proceeds to the Cliff. In there, the Heartless and Clayton surround the gorillas. Before Clayton could open fire...

Sora: No!

Clayton is looking at Sora's group oddly.

Sora: Clayton?

Tarzan: Not Clayton! &&X! Not Clayton!

Sora's group fights Clayton and the Heartless. After the Heartless got defeated, Clayton floats and some invisible enemy appeared. It is Stealth Sneak. Sora's group fights Clayton and Stealth Sneak. After Sora's group defeats Stealth and Clayton, Stealth Sneak lands on Clayton and both are defeated as the Stealth Sneak's heart came out. Sora learns Cure. Then the gorillas appeared and Kerchak threw Sora, Nova, Donald, and Goofy up to the next area. Tarzan jumped up to that area himself.

Tarzan: Tarzan, home.

Sora's group enters the Waterfall Cavern and in the area with a blue light. Jane and Terk also enter.

Tarzan: &&X.

Sora: This is your home? But that means...

Goofy: Huh?

Jane: The waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here.

Tarzan: &&X. Friends there. See friends.

Jane: Oh, now I've got it. &&X means heart. Friends in our hearts...

Tarzan: Heart...

Sora: Oh, so that's what it meant.

Sora and Nova looked down, disappointed.

Tarzan: Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends.

Sora: (to Donald) Sorry about what I said.

Donald: I'm sorry too.

Goofy: (placing his hands on Donald and Sora's shoulder) Yeah, All for one, huh?

Nova: Don't even think about it, Sora.

A keyhole suddenly appeared from the blue light. Nova uses her Keyblade to emit a beam at the keyhole to seal Deep Jungle from the Heartless. An item dropped after that.

Donald: A gummi!

Goofy: But it's sure not the king's.

Terk wants to be friendly with Donald.

Jane: I think someone has a new admirer.

Donald: No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!

Sora's group laughed. They also received a Navi-G Piece. Meanwhile in the dark area with the Disney villains...

Jafar: What drew the Heartless to that world?

Maleficent: The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good.

Oogie Boogie: (laughs) Yeah, he got chomped instead!

Jafar: A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless. But the boy is a problem. He found one of the Keyholes.

Maleficent: Fear not. It will take him ages to find the rest.

Maleficent reveals Sora's group's image in the table.

Maleficent: Besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan.

Oogie Boogie: Yes, the princesses...

Maleficent: They are falling into our hands, one by one.

An image of Alice appeared.

Maleficent: Speaking of which...

Later, in the Tent at Camp...

Sora: Well, guess we better get going.

Jane: Where is your ship, anyway?

Donald: Well, uh... Not too far.

Tarzan: Sora, Tarzan, friends.

Tarzan gave Sora and Nova the Jungle King Key chain. Sora's group also learned Red Trinity. Then, Sora's group proceeds to the Gummi Ship.

Sora: The gummi block that came out of that glowing hole... It's not like the others. Wonder what it's used for.

Donald: I dunno.

Goofy: Maybe Leon'll know.

Donald: Hmm... He might. Back to Traverse Town, then?

Sora: I wanna be pilot!

Donald: Hey, stop it!

Sora: Oh, come on! I'm a Keyblade master.

Donald: I don't care who you are! No!

Goofy: Here we go again...

Sora's group pilots the Gummi Ship back to Traverse Town. Sora's group enters the Secret Waterway and talks to Leon who is with Aeris.

Leon: So, you found the Keyhole.

Sora: Yeah. The Keyblades locked them automatically.

Nova: In two worlds.

Aeris: Good.

Leon: Every world among the stars has a Keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well.

Sora: What do you mean?

Aeris: It was in Ansem's report.

Leon: The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and do something to the world's core.

Sora: What happens to the world?

Aeris: In the end, it disappears.

Sora, Donald, & Goofy: What!

Nova: Isn't that obvious? That's what happened to our island.

Leon: That's why your keys are so important.

Aeris: Please lock the Keyholes. You're the only ones who can.

Sora: I don't know...

Leon: Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well.

Donald: Yeah!

Goofy: We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!

Nova: I'm up for it.

Sora: I guess you're right... Okay!

Sora talks to Leon again.

Sora: Hey, Leon. This gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?

Leon: (wondering)...

Aeris: Ask Cid. He should know.

Leon: Wait, Sora. Take this with you.

Sora's group received Earthshine.

Leon: This stone holds some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it.

Nova: How do you use it?

Leon: (wondering)...

Sora's group visits the Accessory Shop and talks to Cid.

Cid: What've you got there? Hey! Well, if it ain't a gummi block.

Donald: Yup.

Goofy: What's this one for?

Cid: You're kiddin' me! You're flyin' a gummi ship and you don't know nothin' about navigation gummis? Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground.

Sora: There's a lot we don't know. So what! We have to use the gummi ship to go to other worlds.

Nova: The only choice we have is to either use the Gummi ship, or not seal the worlds. That's not much of a choice at all, is it?

Cid: Whoa, easy. I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right? Well, I guess could lend y'all a hand, then.

Sora: Thanks.

Cid: Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to new places. You want one on your ship, right?

Donald and Goofy nodded.

Nova: DUH!

Cid: I'll install it for you. But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first.

Sora: What do you need to deliver?

Cid: Just this book. It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together. Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me? It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign.

Sora received the Old Book. Then, Sora's group felt a shaking and then heard a bell sound.

Sora: WH-What was that?

Cid: Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there.

Sora's group proceeds to the Empty House. In there...

Kairi: There's something about this musty place...

An image of Kairi appeared.

Kairi: It reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?

Sora: (confused) Kairi?

Goofy: Sora?

Sora pulled himself together and Kairi is not there.

Nova: There's something about this musty place… it reminds me of the secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls.

Nova looked at Sora, who was staring at her with a surprised expression on his face.

Nova: What? It's true.

Later...

Merlin: Well, well... You've arrived sooner than I expected.

Sora: Wha... You knew we were coming?

Merlin: Of course.

Sora: Are you...a Heartless?

Donald: He doesn't look like one.

Merlin: Oh, my. No. My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling. It's good to be home. Your king has requested my help.

Goofy: King Mickey?

Merlin: Yes, indeed. Donald and Goofy. And who might you two be?

Sora: I'm Sora.

Nova: I'm Nova.

Merlin: Ah. So, you have found the keys.

Donald: What did the king ask you to do?

Merlin: Just a moment...

Merlin steps up on the center circle and opens his bag.

Merlin: Presto!

Merlin's stuff comes out of the bag and with a bright flash; the Empty House is now called the Magician's Study.

Merlin: There, now. Ahem. Your king asked me to train you in the art of magic. We can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training. Oh, and one more thing.

Sora's group saw a small carriage and it transformed into the Fairy Godmother.

Fairy Godmother: Hello. I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey.

Merlin: I do not know how much I can be of help, but do stop by anytime.

Sora talks to Merlin again and gave the Old Book to him.

Merlin: Oh, that book... So, Cid asked you to bring this. Thank you. You wish to know what kind of book it is? I don't even know, myself. In fact, it's not mine. Somehow it found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me. Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it. I'll leave the book over there. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me. Oh, and about that stone of yours... You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that.

Sora talks to the Fairy Godmother.

Sora: Do you know what this is?

Fairy Godmother: Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a summon gem.

Sora: A summon gem?

Fairy Godmother: This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants. But this one had such a strong heart; he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world.

Sora: Can he regain himself?

Fairy Godmother: Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch! Bibbity Bobbity boo!

The Fairy Godmother cast a spell on the summon gem. Sora learned the summon spell Simba.

Fairy Godmother: Whenever you call, he will help you. If you find any more of these, bring them to me. Don't worry, when their worlds are restored they will return there. Sora, please help save them.

Sora: Don't worry, I will.

Before Sora could leave...

Merlin: You'd best go see Cid before going anywhere else.

Sora's group proceeds to the Third District. In there, the Heartless appeared to attack, but someone came in and defeated the Heartless with his sword.

Riku: There you are. What's going on?

Nova screamed with glee.

Sora: Riku!

Nova glomped Riku.

Nova: Finally, someone I can talk to other than Goofy!

Sora tried to make Riku's mouth wide open.

Riku: Hey, hey, cut it out.

Sora: I'm not dreaming this time, right?

Riku: I hope not. It took forever to find you.

Sora: Riku! Wait a second, where's Kairi?

Riku: Isn't she with you? Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now.

Suddenly, a Shadow appeared behind Riku.

Riku: We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-

Sora defeated the Shadow with his Keyblade.

Sora: Leave it to whom?

Riku: Sora, what did you-?

Sora: I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help.

Riku: Who are they?

Donald: Ahem. My name is-

Sora: We visited so many places and worlds, looking for you.

Riku: Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed.

Goofy: Oh, and guess what? Sora's a Keyblade master. Who would've thought it?

Sora: What's that mean?

Riku: (holding Sora's Keyblade) so, this is called a Keyblade?

Sora: Huh? Hey, give it back!

Riku backs up.

Riku: Catch!

Sora caught the Keyblade.

Sora: Okay, so, you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!

Donald: No, he can't come!

Sora: What?

Nova: He's coming!

Donald: Forget it!

Sora: Oh, come on! He's our friend!

Nova: Our best friend!

Donald: I don't care!

Goofy: He's gone.

Sora: Riku? Nice going. Oh, well. At least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too.

Sora's group proceeds to the Small House.

Cid: You guys ever hear of Maleficent? I hear she's in town.

Sora: Who is she?

Cid: A witch, man, she's a witch!

Leon: She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly.

Aeris: She's been using the Heartless for years.

Leon: We lost our world, thanks to her.

Cid: One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world!

Leon: That was nine years ago.

Cid: I got out of that mess and came here with these guys.

Donald: That's awful!

Leon: Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his like to studying the Heartless.

Cid: His report should tell us how to get rid of the Heartless.

Sora: Where's this report?

Leon: We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed.

Cid: I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages.

Meanwhile, outside of the Small House, Maleficent is standing with Riku.

Maleficent: You see? It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them for more than he does you. You're better off without that wretched boy. Now, think no more of him, and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for...

The screen switches to the inside of the Small House.

Cid: So, you delivered that book? That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it.

Cid gave Sora a Warp-G.

Cid: Now you can jump to worlds you've been to before. Well, better get back to my real job. What's my real job? You'll see. See me at the First District.

Later...

Aeris: I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District.

Sora: That one that rang a bit ago?

Yuffie: The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know.

Aeris: But it's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there.

Cid: Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens.

Sora looked at Nova, and saw that she wasn't there. Donald, Goofy, and everyone else left. Sora looked at Nova's little red notebook. He looked around, and saw that no one was around. He picked it up and started flipping quickly through the pages, seeing nothing but poems. Eventually, Sora came to a poem in bright red gel pen that stuck out, so he decided to read it.

**Thinking of you wherever you are,  
we pray for our sorrows to end,  
and hope that our hearts will blend,  
now I will step forward to realize this wish,  
and who knows,  
starting a new journey may not be so hard,  
or maybe it has already begun,  
there are many worlds,  
but they share the same sky,  
one sky, one destiny…**

Nova: What do you think you're doing?

Sora snapped it shut, spun around, and put it behind his back.

Sora: N-Nothing…

Nova: Oh, yeah?

Nova started prancing around him, to see behind him. After a moment, she snatched it from his hands.

Nova: Aha! What were you doing with this?

Sora: I was… just returning it to you!

Nova: Well, you'd better not have read anything.

Sora's group proceeds to the Second District and they destroyed the boards that blocked the way to the bell. Sora's group rang the bell three times. Then a keyhole appeared near the courtyard. Near the courtyard, Sora's group encounters Guard Armor. After the fight against Guard Armor, the Guard Armor transformed into Opposite Armor. Sora's group fights Opposite Armor. After defeating Opposite Armor, the heart came out of it and the Opposite Armor disappeared. Sora attained the power of wind. Then, Sora locked the keyhole with the beam from his Keyblade. Sora's group also received Navi-G Piece. Sora then shops for Gummi equipment for their Gummi Ship. Then after that, Sora's group went inside the Accessory Shop. Inside, they saw a wooden boy.

Jiminy: Well, well, as I live and breathe! If it isn't Pinocchio!

Pinocchio: Oh. Hi, Jiminy.

Jiminy: What in the world are you doing down here?

Pinocchio: Um... Playing hide-and-seek.

Jiminy: I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why of all the-Pinocchio!

Pinocchio's nose grew longer.

Jiminy: Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?

Pinocchio: Yes!

Jiminy: Then tell me, what is this?

Pinocchio: It was a present.

Jiminy: No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught! Plain as the nose on your face!

Pinocchio: But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?

Jiminy: Oh, my! Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience!

Pinocchio: That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around.

Pinocchio's nose return to normal.

Jiminy: You need to be good so you can become a real boy. You promised Geppetto you would be, right?

Pinocchio: Oh! Do you know where Father is?

Jiminy: He's not with you?

Pinocchio: Jiminy, let's go find Father!

Jiminy: Now, hold on! There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here. These fellows here will be helping me.

Sora: We will?

Jiminy: Well, shall we go, Sora?

Sora: You could've asked us first...

Nova: Aha! Right here! You read the One Destiny Poem! You read my journal!

Sora: How do girls always know these things?

Nova held the book up to him, open to the page he'd read.

Nova: Look at this corner!

She pointed to a corner.

Sora: I don't see anything.

Nova pushed it closer to his face, and surely enough, he saw a tiny fold in the corner.

Sora: That doesn't prove that I did it.

Nova: I always carefully fold my pages over, and make sure there are no folds. Therefore, you read my journal!

She snapped it shut, folded her arms around it, and turned away from him. Sora's group pilots the Gummi Ship to Agrabah. In there, Maleficent is talking with Jafar.

Maleficent: And the Keyhole?

Jafar: The Heartless are searching for it now. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves...

Iago flies by and lands on Jafar's shoulder.

Iago: Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic.

Jafar: The girl is more trouble than she's worth.

Maleficent: You said you had things under control.

Jafar: Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in. But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole.

Maleficent: We need all Seven princesses of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless.

Jafar: Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her. (Jafar's Heartless appeared and talks to them) Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once.

The Heartless left to search for Jasmine.

Maleficent: Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless.

Jafar laughs.

Jafar: Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary.

The camera shows Jasmine overhearing what Jafar and Maleficent were talking about while she was hiding from them. The screen switches to Sora's group where they find Jasmine hiding.

Nova: Don't worry, they're gone.

Jasmine got out of her hiding spot.

Jasmine: I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah.

Goofy: Uh... So that makes you a princess.

Jasmine: But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city.

Nova: Jafar?

Jasmine: You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for somethin- something he calls the "Keyhole." Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me.

Sora: Who helped you?

Jasmine: We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something... Oh, I hope Aladdin is all right.

Jafar: Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?

Jafar appeared.

Jafar: Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see.

Nova: Jasmine!

Sora: Run!

Jasmine runs and Sora's group readies their weapons against Jafar.

Jafar: Ah, the children who hold the keys.

Jafar left the scene and Sora's group defeated the Heartless and then went into Aladdin's House. Inside, Sora's group moved the drawer that the Carpet was stuck to and the Carpet flew away.

Donald: The carpet flew off toward the desert. Let's follow it!

Sora's group proceeds to the Desert where the Carpet is standing.

Nova: I think it wants us to come along?

Sora: All aboard.

Sora's group takes the Carpet to where Aladdin is trapped in a quicksand. Before Sora's group could rescue him, groups of Heartless got in their way. After Sora's group defeated them...

Goofy: Gawrsh, not again!

There are more Heartless. Aladdin manages to free himself from the quicksand and takes out a lamp.

Aladdin: Genie, get rid of these guys!

The Genie then appeared out of the lamp.

Genie: (humorous act) Wish Number One, coming right up!

Genie eliminated the Heartless instantly. After that, Sora's group and Aladdin are back in the Desert. Sora told Aladdin what is going on.

Aladdin: I see... Thanks, Sora.

Sora: Aladdin, what're you doing out here?

Aladdin: Same old stuff. Hunting legendary treasure. Just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet, and this lamp. Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp summon the-

Genie: (humorous act) Please, kid, leave the intros to a professional. The one and only GENIE OF THE LAMP! Rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted. Today's winner is...Aladdin! Congratulations!

Nova: Any wish?

Genie: Patience, my fine, feathered friend! (Splits into three and shows three finger) Any three wishes! One wish, two wish, three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish-and let me tell you, what a today that wish was-so he has two left. So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number Two?

A light appeared on Aladdin.

Aladdin: Hmm, how about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?

Genie: Oooh! Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that? Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold! Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meals free. Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino! Okay.

Aladdin: I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah.

Goofy: Uh, why a prince?

Aladdin: You see, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. But she's a princess, and I'm... Aw, she could never fall for a guy like me.

Donald: Oh. Princess?

Goofy: Jasmine?

Sora: Oh, that's right!

Nova: She's in trouble, Aladdin!

Aladdin: What? Well, c'mon, let's get going!

Sora's group on the Carpet flies back to Agrabah and Genie follows.

Genie: Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors!

Nova: I guess you don't get out much, do you?

Genie: Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two...

Aladdin: Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?

Genie: (excited) you'd do that?

Aladdin: Genie, it's a promise, after we help Jasmine.

Nova: How much farther? I think there's more sand in my hair than on the ground.

Sora's group enters Aladdin's House. In there...

Aladdin: So, Jafar is after Jasmine and this "Keyhole".

Genie: Keyhole, eh? I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before...

Donald: Really? Where?

Genie: Now, where was it? It's only been 200 years...

Sora: Well, anyway, we've got to stop Jafar before it's too late.

Sora's group exits Aladdin's House. Sora's group then saw Jafar and Jasmine.

Jafar: Settings your sights a little high, aren't you, boy? Back to your hole, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble the princess any more.

Aladdin: Jasmine!

Jasmine: I'm so sorry, Aladdin.

Aladdin holding a lamp with his hands behind his back rubs it.

Aladdin: Genie, help Jasmine. Please!

Genie appeared and picked up Jasmine.

Genie: One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know.

Jafar: So sorry, boy. I'm afraid your second wish has been denied.

Iago secretly took the lamp from Aladdin.

Genie: I'm sorry, Al.

Genie disappeared and Jasmine dropped into a pot. The pot appeared as a Heartless.

Jafar: And now, I bid you all farewell. Attack!

Sora's group fights Pot Centipede. After Sora's group defeats Pot Centipede, they received the Ray of Light accessory. Later...

Aladdin: Jasmine!

Sora's group heard Jafar's evil laugh.

Aladdin: To the desert! Come on, let's move!

Sora's group proceeds to the Desert and rides the Carpet to the area where Sora's group saw Aladdin. The Cave of Wonders Guardian appeared and attacks. Sora's group fights the Cave of Wonders Guardian. After the fight, the guardian stops and opens its mouth to reveal an entrance. Sora's group enters the Cave of Wonders. In there, they explore for a while until Sora finds a pillar to smash. After that, the screen switches to Jafar, Jasmine who is unconscious, and Genie who is unhappy.

Jafar: (holding a lamp) my first wish, Genie! Show me the Keyhole!

Genie revealed the Keyhole to Jafar. The screen switches to Sora's group where they proceed to the Treasure Room. Then, Sora's group enters the Lamp Chamber. In there...

Maleficent: Those children again?

Jafar: _He's_ more persistent than I expected. Why not explain the situation to that boy Riku? Doing so may actually prove useful to our-

Sora's group arrived at the scene.

Sora: Wait a second. Are you Maleficent?

Without a word, Maleficent disappeared.

Aladdin: Jafar! Let Jasmine go!

Jafar: Not a chance. You see, she's a princess-one of Seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door.

Goofy: Open...

Donald: ...the door?

Jafar: But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it. (To Genie) Genie! My second wish. Crush them!

Aladdin: Genie, no!

Genie: Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice.

Sora's group fights Jafar with Genie assisting Jafar in the fight. After Sora's group defeated Jafar, Sora's Blizzard magic got upgraded to Blizzara. After that, Sora's group approaches the unconscious Jasmine. Then, Jafar appeared.

Jafar: (floating in midair) Genie! My final wish! I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!

Unable to stand it at all, Genie turned Jafar into Genie Jafar and Genie Jafar goes underground in the lava area. Sora's group goes down the pit to the lava area. Then, Aladdin saw Iago carrying Jafar's lamp.

Aladdin: The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!

Sora's group fights Genie Jafar. The way Sora's group ended this battle victoriously is by attacking Jafar's lamp. After that...

Sora: (holding Jafar's lamp) Okay, Jafar! Back to your lamp!

After Genie Jafar got sucked into the lamp Sora's Fire spell got upgraded to Fira and he also received Ansem's Report 1. The screen switches to Jasmine who woke up and suddenly captured by someone. Sora's group got up to the area where Jasmine disappeared.

Aladdin: Jasmine? Jasmine!

The Keyhole is illuminating and Sora uses his Keyblade to shoot a beam at the Keyhole locking it forever from the Heartless. Then suddenly, the area is shaking...

Goofy: Whoa, we'd better get out of here!

Aladdin: Jasmine!

Sora's groups restrained Aladdin so he stays with them and not get left behind. The Carpet takes Sora's group out of the Cave of Wonders and back to Agrabah. Later, in Aladdin's House...

Aladdin: So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah. Sora, let's go find her.

Sora: Sorry. I can't take you with me.

Aladdin: WH-Why not?

Goofy: I sure wish we could...

Donald: But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be...

Goofy: Muh... Mudd--

Donald: Meddling!

Sora: Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine. I promise.

Genie: (to Aladdin) Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you.

Aladdin: I...I wish... ...for your freedom, Genie.

Genie's legs were revealed and his cuffs on his wrists disappeared.

Aladdin: A deal's a deal, Genie. Now, you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master. But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Sora find Jasmine.

Genie: Hmm. Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others. But... A favor, now that's entirely different. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we're pals, right, Al?

Aladdin: Genie...

Genie: Just leave it to me!

The screen switches to the dark area with Maleficent, Hades, and Riku.

Hades: That smarmy vizier could've had 'em-if someone had stuck around to give him a hand.

Riku: Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?

Maleficent: Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely.

Hades: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay? (To Riku) By the way, kid, have we got something special for you.

Riku: Huh?

Maleficent: We had a deal, yes? You helped us, and we grant you your wish...

The image of Kairi laying down unconscious appeared at the table.

Riku: Kairi!

Maleficent: Go to her. Your vessel is waiting.

Captain Hook appeared.

Captain Hook: Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage.

Riku: Why are you doing all this for me? What's the Catch?

Maleficent: Catch? What's the Catch? Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy.

Maleficent gently touches Riku's face and Riku angrily shoves Maleficent's hand away from his face.

Riku: I seriously doubt that.

Maleficent: Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain.

Riku left the scene. Later with Sora's group, Sora can now summon Genie.

Aladdin: Here. Take this with you.

Sora and Nova received Three Wishes key chain and Sora's group learned Green Trinity.

Aladdin: Sora, please find Jasmine for me.

Sora's group boards the Gummi Ship. While traveling, they saw a huge whale passing by.

Donald: What is that?

Sora: Wow, it's huge!

The whale went past the Gummi Ship.

Goofy: It's a giant whale!

Jiminy: It's Monstro! He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!

Monstro came back.

Nova: Whoa!

Donald: Sora, get us out of here!

Sora: Too late! He's going to swallow us!

Monstro swallowed the Gummi Ship along with Sora's group. In Sora's dream when he was young along with young Riku...

Sora: It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!

Riku: You sure you didn't just hear it this time?

Sora: What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!

Riku: All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?

Sora: No problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?

Riku: Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful.

In the cave...

Riku: See that? It was just the wind making that noise.

Sora: Aw, man. I wish it was a monster! (Saw a door) Hold on! What's that over there?

Riku: A window, or maybe a door? It won't open.

Sora: Geez, is that really all that's in here?

Riku: What do you expect in a boring place like this? Hey, Sora.

Sora: Hm?

Riku: When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!

Sora: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the two new girls at the mayor's house?

Sora's dream ended. Before Sora opened his eyes, he heard someone singing.

Song: Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart

I could see a place that's something like this

Every now and then I don't know what to do

Still I know that I can never go back

Sora opened his eyes, and sat up, seeing Donald tapping his foot, Goofy with his shield above his head, and Nova passing around, innocently.

Sora: (Wondering) I'll bet it was Nova singing.

Nova: But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams… can't compare to what I'm seeing now…

Nova looked at him.

Nova: Oh, you're up! It's about time.

Donald is waiting impatiently.

Donald: Knock it off!

Sora gets up.

Goofy: Hey, Sora. Are you okay?

Sora: What are you guys doing? Where are we, anyway?

Suddenly, an item dropped and it narrowly misses Sora.

Goofy: Uh, ya know, I think that big ol' whale Monstro just swallowed us. And for today's weather: expect showers.

An item dropped on Goofy, but it hit his shield.

Goofy: Heavy showers!

Donald: Hey! Who's there?

Pinocchio: It's me.

Donald: Oh, it's just Pinocchio. Pinocchio?

Pinocchio walks away with the item he found in the treasure chest.

Jiminy: Pinocchio? Pinocch, where are you going? Pinocch! Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!

Sora's group moves closer to the shipwreck.

Geppetto: What have you got there, Pinocchio?

Pinocchio: With this, we can get out of here, Father.

Geppetto: Really? With this big block? You think so?

Sora's group later finds Pinocchio with Geppetto.

Sora: It's true. (To Pinocchio) So, how did you end up here, Pinocchio?

Geppetto: Oh, my. So the whale swallowed all of you, too? My goodness.

Sora: Yeah, looks like it.

Geppetto: My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father. When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again.

Pinocchio suddenly spots Riku running into the other area of Monstro. Geppetto moves the large green object that Pinocchio found.

Geppetto: So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence. Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio? Pinocchio?

Pinocchio disappeared. Sora's group goes to Chamber 1. In there...

Sora: (to Pinocchio) what are you doing? Come on, let's go back.

Goofy: You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you.

Sora: Pinocchio, stop fooling around!

Nova: This is no time for games!

Before Sora's group could leave...

Riku: But, Nova, I thought you liked games. Or are you too cool to play them now that you have a Keyblade?

Sora: Riku! WH-What are you doing here?

Riku: Just playing with Pinocchio.

Sora: You know what I mean!

Nova: What about Kairi?

Sora: Did you find her?

Riku: Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know.

Sora: Come on!

Riku grabs Pinocchio's arm and takes off to another area.

Nova: Sora, launch me up there! I'll catch 'em!

Sora: Huh?

Nova: Launch me!

Sora gave Nova a boost up to the door. Sora's group goes after them, without Nova. Later in Chamber 6...

Maleficent: (to Riku) why do you still care about those two? They have all but deserted you for the Keyblades and their new companions, after all.

Riku: I don't care about them. I was just messing with them a little.

Maleficent: Oh, really? Of course you were. Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it.

Riku: Mind your own business.

Maleficent went through a portal and disappeared. Sora's group chases Pinocchio and then, they saw Riku, with no Nova in sight.

Sora: Riku! What's the matter with you? What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?

Riku: I was about to ask you the same thing, Sora. You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Kairi?

Sora: I do.

Sora's group proceeds to the Bowels. In there, they saw Pinocchio trapped in Parasite Cage.

Riku: You up for this?

Sora: No problem. Let's do it!

Riku: Hmph.

Sora's group and Riku fight Parasite Cage. After the fight, Parasite Cage releases Pinocchio and got away. Pinocchio fell into a pit and Riku follows. Sora's group jumps down the pit and they ended up back in the Mouth. Then...

Geppetto: Pinocchio! Pinocchio! Please! Give me back my son!

Riku: (holding the unconscious Pinocchio) Sorry, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet.

Geppetto: He's no puppet! Pinocchio is my little boy!

Riku: He is unusual. Not many puppets have hearts. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who's lost theirs.

Sora: Wait a minute. Are you talking about Kairi?

Riku: What do you care about her?

Riku got away. Sora's group chases after them in the Throat. Then, Sora's group gets sucked up to the Stomach. In there...

Sora: Hey, let Pinocchio go, Riku.

Riku: A puppet that's lost its heart to the Heartless... Maybe it holds the key to helping Kairi. How about it, Sora? Let's join forces to save her. We can do it, together.

Sora readies his Keyblade.

Riku: What? You'd rather fight me? Over a puppet that has no heart?

Sora: Heart or no heart, at least he still has a conscience.

Riku: Conscience?

Sora: You might not hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And it's telling me you're on the wrong side!

Riku: Fine. I'll give you the choice… Either Pinocchio… or Nova…

Sora: What! What did you do with Nova!

Riku: Choose.

Sora: I'm not choosing, Riku!

Riku: Then you leave me no choice.

Jiminy: Pinocchio! Pinocchio!

Pinocchio woke up, but in bad shape.

Pinocchio: Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it.

Pinocchio's nose grew longer and he feels fine.

Pinocchio: Oh! I guess I'm okay!

Jiminy Cricket jumps up and down. Suddenly, Parasite Cage appeared from midair dropping to the ground.

Riku: Have it your way.

Riku tossed the unconscious Nova to Sora, and then disappeared through a portal. Sora caught her and quickly set her on a platform, where he'd hoped she'd be safe. Sora's group fights Parasite Cage for the second time. After Sora's group defeats Parasite Cage...

Donald: Run!

Sora: Riku! Riku, where are you?

Sora picked up Nova, and then Sora's group escapes. Sora attained the power of time. Meanwhile in the ship with Riku and the unconscious Kairi...

Riku: So, Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?

Maleficent: Precisely.

Riku: And her heart was...

Maleficent: Taken by the Heartless, no doubt.

Riku: Tell me! What can I do?

Maleficent: There are Seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart. Now, I'll grant you a marvelous gift. The power to control the Heartless.

Maleficent gave the power to control the Heartless to Riku.

Riku: Soon, Kairi. Soon.

Later, Monstro sneezes out the Gummi Ship.

Goofy: I sure hope Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay.

Donald: Yeah, hopefully they landed safely somewhere.

Sora: Riku...

Sora's group pilots the Gummi Ship to Traverse Town. There, Sora's group encounters Leon, Yuffie, and Aeris.

Yuffie: What happened to Nova?

Sora: Riku knocked her out. Could you take care of her?

Yuffie: We can't, we've got to make… (Looks at Leon) Something… But I think I know who can take care of her.

Sora: Who?

Yuffie: His name is Rilos; he lives in the Third District. Did you notice the electric wire?

Sora: Yeah.

Yuffie: Light that up. The entrance will open.

Sora: Got it.

Sora's group proceeded to the Third District, where they found the broken wire. Sora cast Thunder on it, and an entrance right next to the wire opened up. Sora's group went inside.

Sora: Rilos? Are you there?

Rilos: Who's there?

Rilos looked at him and saw his Keyblade.

Rilos: Sora, is it?

Sora: You… know me?

Rilos: Yuffie, Leon, and Aeris told me about you.

Sora: Right. I need help. My friend got knocked out, and she hasn't woken up.

Rilos: You came here to get me to keep an eye on her?

Sora: …

Rilos: I knew it. Set her on the couch, I'll keep an eye on her.

Sora: Thanks.

Sora set her on the couch.

Rilos: Go ahead and continue on your business.

Sora nodded and they left. Sora's group enters a new house. Pinocchio and Geppetto are inside.

Sora: Pinocchio?

Pinocchio: Hey, it's Sora!

Geppetto: Well, hello, Sora!

Sora: How did you get here?

Geppetto: A man named Leon helped us. He even got us this house to live in. I don't know how I'll ever repay his kindness. Say, I hear you three are fighting the Heartless. I thought I might be able to help you, so I made this.

Sora's group obtained the item Geppetto.

Sora: For us?

Geppetto: But of course! Pinocchio and I can't thank you enough! We'll do anything we can to help you.

Sora's group leaves the house.

Nova: Oh, there you are!

Nova and Rilos walked up to Sora's group.

Rilos: She woke up, so I though I'd help her find you.

Nova nodded.

Rilos: So, I'm going to go back, and if you need me, come get me.

Sora's group takes off with the Gummi Ship to Atlantica.

Donald: Okay, guys. Prepare for landing.

Sora: Land where?

Nova: In the sea? We'll drown!

Donald: Not with my magic, we won't. Just leave it to me.

Later in Atlantica, Sora appeared as a merboy, Nova appeared as a mermaid, Donald appeared as an octopus, and Goofy appeared as a sea turtle. (You don't know what Nova looks like as a mermaid. I'll tell ya!) Nova had an orange tail, orange tube top (That covers her belly button w), and her hair looked orange, because of the reflection of the scales. (I couldn't think of a better reason for it -.-;;;)

Ariel: Come on, Sebastian!

Sebastian: Ariel, wait! Slow down! Don't leave me behind!

Just when Sebastian saw Donald, he freaked out. Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian appeared.

Ariel: Relax, Sebastian. They don't look like one of them. Right, Flounder?

Flounder: I don't know. There's something weird about them.

Sora laughs nervously.

Sora: What do you mean?

Ariel: They do seem...a little different. Where are you from?

Sora: We're from kind of far away.

Nova: And we're not really used to these waters.

Sora and Nova laugh nervously again.

Ariel: Oh, I see. In that case... Sebastian can show you how we swim around here.

Sebastian: Ariel, King Triton will not like this!

Ariel: Oh, don't worry.

Sebastian: Easy for you to say... (To Sora's group) Okay, it's time you learn how to swim properly. Practice swimming with Flounder. Try to tag him. All right. Begin.

Sora's group practice swimming. After that...

Sebastian: Good job. Now let's move on to self-defense.

Ariel: Sebastian!

Suddenly, the Heartless arrived.

Sebastian: Class is over. Good luck!

Ariel gets away and Flounder and Sebastian hides in a clamshell. Sora's group fights and defeats the Heartless. After that, Ariel came back and Sora hits the clamshell with his Keyblade to free Flounder and Sebastian.

Ariel: Those creatures chased us here.

Sebastian: Oh, no! Those monsters might be heading for the palace, too!

Ariel: We'd better head back right away!

Flounder: But, WH-what if we run into more on our way back?

Ariel: (to Sora's group) I'm sorry, but we need your help. Please come to the palace with us. The trident markers on the walls point the way there. We won't get lost as long as we follow them. Okay, let's get going.

Sora's group proceeds to Triton's Throne. In there, Sora's group was chased after the Heartless. Then, a lightning zapped and defeated the Heartless.

Triton: That was too close. As long as I have my trident, I will not tolerate those creatures inside this palace.

Ariel: Daddy!

Triton: Oh, Ariel! When will you listen? It's dangerous out there!

Ariel was going to respond, but was interrupted by Triton.

Triton: Strange creatures lurk outside.

Sebastian: (clears his throat) Behold. You swim before the ruler of the seas: His Majesty, King Triton.

Triton: And who are they?

Ariel: They helped us fight off those creatures.

Triton: They don't look familiar.

Sora: We're from an ocean very far away.

Goofy: Yup. We came to find the Keyhole.

Triton: The what?

Ariel: What's that?

Goofy: Well, it's a-

Triton: There's no such thing. Certainly not here.

Ariel: But, Daddy...

Sebastian: Ariel, not another word!

Triton: You are not to leave the palace. Is that clear?

Ariel frowns and Sora's group left Triton's Throne.

Triton: Perhaps I'm being too strict... I'm just concerned for her safety.

Sebastian: Of course, your Majesty. But I must admit; now I'm quite curious about this Keyhole.

Triton: That need not concern you, Sebastian. Have you anything to report?

Sebastian: Just as you suspected, Your Majesty, they seem to be coming from Ursula's grotto.

Triton: I knew it. That sea witch is up to no good again. I see exile from the palace has taught her nothing.

Sebastian: Yes, she poses serious danger.

Triton: And I told you to keep Ariel away from such danger, did I not?

Sebastian: You Majesty, please. I, uh...

Sora's group exits Triton's Palace. Outside...

Ariel: Come to my grotto. I want to show you something. There it is. See?

Sora's group proceeds to Ariel's Grotto. Inside...

Ariel: Look at all the wonderful things Flounder and I've collected. I think it's all from the outside world. Someday, I'm going to see what's out there. I want to see other worlds. Does that sound strange?

Sora: No. Not at all. I used to feel the same way.

Ariel: Used to?

Sora: Uh…

Nova: He means we still do.

Ariel: Hey, why don't we try looking for that Keyhole you were talking about?

Nova: But your father said-

Ariel: Oh, he treats me like a little girl. He never wants to let me do anything. He just... He just doesn't understand.

Sora: I vote we look.

Nova: Do you mean her come too, or do you mean 'we' as in without Ariel?

Sora: With Ariel.

Nova: Sora, that's irresponsible! If we bring her, she'd get in so much trouble!

Sora: Not if she doesn't get caught.

Nova: Sora!

Nova swam away, top-speed, angrily. The camera shows Sebastian overhearing the conversation. After that, Jetsam and Flotsam appeared after Sora's group left Ariel's Grotto. Meanwhile with Ursula...

Ursula: Those impudent fools will never find the Keyhole. But the girl could prove useful. And I've got the Heartless on my side. Triton, my old friend... Your day is coming.

Ursula laughs in an evil way. Sora's group rides the dolphin to the Sunken Ship. The Shark destroyed the window and got away while Sora's group found the Crystal Trident.

Ariel: Hm. Its shape reminds me of something...

Sora's group heads back to Ariel's Grotto and Sora placed the Crystal Trident into the trident slot. Then...

Triton: Ariel, you've disobeyed me again! I told you not to leave the palace!

Triton saw the Crystal Trident and furiously strikes lightning on the Crystal Trident.

Ariel: Daddy, no!

The Crystal Trident was shattered.

Ariel: How could you...

Ariel swam away upset.

Triton: (to Sora) Young man, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world. Aren't you? Then you must be a key bearer.

Sora: How did you know?

Triton: You may fool Ariel, but you can't fool me. You don't know your dorsal fin from your tail. As the key bearer, you must already know... One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds.

Sora: Of course I know that, but...

Triton: You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin.

Nova: Not true!

Nova swam in, around Triton, and next to Sora.

Nova: Sora may be irresponsible at times… (Looks at Sora) and he may be an idiot at other times. (Smile) But he's still _my_ irresponsible idiot. And I never want to get in another fight with him…

The two looked at each other.

Sora and Nova: I'm sorry!

Triton: I thank you for saving my daughter. But there is no room in my ocean for you or your keys.

Meanwhile, Ariel is crying alone and Jetsam and Flotsam appeared.

Jetsam: My, my, the poor child suffers such deep sorrow.

Flotsam: What a pity. If only there were something we could do...

Jetsam: Wait. Maybe she can be of some help.

Flotsam: Yes. Maybe she can be of some help to you.

Ariel: (stops crying) who're you talking about?

Jetsam: Oh, she would surely help you. She'd make all your dreams come true.

Jetsam and Flotsam formed together and Ursula appeared.

Ursula: You called, my dear?

Ariel: You're Ursula? I was just wondering if-

Ursula: It's all right. Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world.

Ariel: What?

Ursula: But they had special help-that mysterious key.

Ariel looks confused.

Ursula: Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too.

Ariel: Huh?

Ursula: Now listen carefully.

Later, Sora's group proceeds to Triton's Palace. In there...

Ursula: I think the Keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace. Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing... I can help you get to those other worlds you long for.

Sora's group then proceeds to Triton's Throne. In there, Ursula laughs as she seizes the trident.

Ursula: The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear.

Ariel: Ursula, no! I didn't want this!

Ursula: Why not? Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders? Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey-to the dark world of the Heartless!

Jetsam: We cannot find the Keyhole.

Flotsam: The Keyhole is not here.

Ursula: What?

Sora's group arrived.

Ursula: Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, handsome!

Ursula disappeared.

Ariel: Daddy!

Triton: (in bad shape) the trident... We must get it back.

Sora: Come on, let's go!

Ariel: Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!

Sora's group agrees.

Sebastian: That's right. I'm behind you, Ariel.

Triton: Ursula draws power from her cauldron. To defeat Ursula, you must strike her cauldron with magic.

Sora's group proceeds to the Sunken Ship. There, Sora examines the boulder.

Sebastian: Need some help?

Nova: No, I want to try.

Nova tried to squeeze through the crack in the boulder. She pushed the switch that was out of reach for the rest of Sora's group. While they waited for her to come back out…

Sora: Nova, what's taking so long to get out of there?

The boulder fell, revealing Nova with a triumphant, happy look on her face.

Sora: Nova, did you just push that over?

Nova: Mm-Hm! (Nod)

Sora: (Looks at boulder) remind me to never get on your bad side again.

Sora's group proceeds to the Den of Tides, then to Ursula's Lair. In there, Ursula is about to come out of her hiding spot.

Donald: Come out!

Nova: You can't run!

Sebastian: Your time has come!

Ursula scares Sora's group with her mean frown. Then, Sora's group fights Ursula, Jetsam, and Flotsam. After the fight, Jetsam and Flotsam were defeated and they disappeared.

Ursula: You'll pay for this!

Ursula got away.

Ariel: Let's go. We must get the trident back.

Sora's group learned Mermaid Kick. Sora's group proceeds to the Calm Depths and using their new Mermaid Kick ability to swim faster past the current. In the mysterious area...

Ursula: You pathetic fools! I rule the sea now!

Ursula uses the trident to grow bigger and powerful.

Ursula: The Sea and all its spoils bow to my power!

Sora's group fights Ursula. After Sora's group defeated Ursula, Ursula disappeared and the trident came back to Sora's group's possession. Later at Triton's Throne...

Ariel: Daddy, I'm so sorry.

Sora: Please don't be angry with her.

Triton: It's my fault. You followed Ursula because...I wouldn't let you follow your heart. And when you found that crystal, I lost my temper and destroyed it.

Goofy: Oh, yeah, the crystal! Why did you destroy it?

Triton: That crystal held the power to reveal the Keyhole. The Keyhole is dangerous. I had to keep you away from it at any cost.

Ariel: Daddy...

Triton: Key bearers, I have one more request: Seal the Keyhole. My trident also holds the power to reveal the Keyhole. Will you seal it?

Sora: Of course.

Nova: That's what we had in mind from the start.

Ariel: Where is the Keyhole, Daddy?

Trident: You should know better than anyone. It's in your grotto.

Goofy: Really... Sora, let's go.

Sora's Thunder spell got upgraded to Thundara and they also received Ansem's Report 3. Sora's group proceeds to Ariel's Grotto. In there, Ariel uses the trident on the trident symbol and a Keyhole was revealed. Sora uses his Keyblade and shot a beam at the Keyhole sealing this world from the Heartless forever. After that...

Ariel: Tell me, Sora. Your world, what's it like?

Sora: Oh, about that... Sorry for lying to you.

Ariel: It's okay. Besides, if you can travel to other worlds, maybe I can, too.

Ariel swims up to the area where there is light.

Ariel: So many places I want to see... I know I'll get there someday. I'll find a way somehow. I'm sure of it.

Sebastian: Well, if you find it, do me a favor and leave me out of it.

Later...

Ariel: This is from my collection. I want you to have it.

Ariel gave Sora a Crabclaw key chain. Sora's group then exits Atlantica and boards the Gummi Ship and takes off to Halloween Town. In there, Sora's group appears in spooky costumes. (You probably know what Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's look like, so I'll only describe Nova's)Nova had a witch's outfit, which came up to her knee, and had bell sleeves. Complete with the red eyes and crooked hat.

Goofy: This sure is a spooky place. I'll bet the people here are scary- lookin' too.

Donald: Don't worry. We look spooky, too. If they scare us, we'll scare them right back!

Goofy: You think so?

Sora's group proceeds to the Guillotine Square and saw the ghosts there, but they ignore them. Then the mayor speaks...

Mayor: And now, allow me to introduce the master of terror, the king of nightmares-Jack Skellington!

Jack Skellington appeared from the well.

Mayor: Bravo, Jack! Bravo! Those ghosts will be a big hit at this year's Halloween!

Jack: Thank you, thank you! But their movement still needs work. It's not scary enough. I want to strike bone-chilling terror. I'm going to consult the doctor.

Jack Skellington left to see the doctor.

Mayor: Then I'll go attend to the decorations.

Sora's group enters the Lab Entryway then to the Research Lab. Inside...

Jack: I don't understand. Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion.

Dr. Finkelstein: Nonsense. My devices are always perfect!

Jack: Oh, I've got it! Why of course! The Heartless need a heart! Doctor, do you think we can add a heart to that device?

Dr. Finkelstein: Certainly. A heart's not all that complicated. Let's get to work.

Jack: To make a heart, first take a container with a lock...

Jack examines the heart with a Keyhole.

Dr. Finkelstein: We need the key to this thing first!

Sora's group arrived.

Donald: You're really gonna unlock it for them?

Sora: Why not? If they succeed, we won't have to fight the Heartless, right? Besides, I want to see the Heartless dance, too. Don't you?

Donald: Not really.

Nova: I do!

Sora tried to use his Keyblade to shoot a beam at the Keyhole, but it doesn't work because no beam came out of the Keyblade.

Jack: My! That was amazing! Uh, and you are...

Sora: Sora.

Nova: I'm Nova! (Happy wave)

Sora looked at her, with a smile.

Jack: Well done! I'd like you to be part of this year's Halloween.

Sora: What's this Heartless doing here?

Jack: Oh, the Heartless came to town just recently. What's frustrating is I can't get them to dance with me. So the doctor and I are trying to improve the guidance system. He's quite a genius! (To Dr. Finkelstein) Okay, Doctor, let's continue. The ingredients for a heart: Pulse, emotion, terror, fear, hope, and despair. Mix them all together, and we have a heart!

Dr. Finkelstein moves his electric wheelchair to the lever and activates it. The project failed.

Jack: It failed!

Dr. Finkelstein: Maybe we're missing some ingredients. Let's try adding memory.

Dr. Finkelstein opens the lid of his head and touches his brain.

Dr. Finkelstein: Sally! Sally! Good-for-nothing girl! Don't know why I bothered creating her! (Closes the lid on his head) Sally's got the memory we need. See if you can track her down.

Jack: No problem. Sora, would you like to come along?

Sora: Sure.

Sora's group exits the Lab Entryway. Outside...

Mayor: Jack! Jack! We have a major crisis! The Heartless are completely out of control! We can't stop them!

Jack: Hmm... Maybe our experiment triggered something. Everything will be fine, Mayor. You have nothing to worry about.

Sora's group proceeds to the Graveyard.

Sora: Let's check this place, too, once the Heartless here are out of our way.

Sora's group fights and defeats the group of Heartless and after that, Zero appeared.

Jack: Zero! Have you seen Sally anywhere?

Zero showed where Sally is.

Sally: Is something wrong, Jack?

Jack: No, everything's going great. We're going to have the best Halloween ever. All we need now is your memory.

Sally: "Memory"? You mean this?

Sora's group received Forget-Me-Not.

Nova: I'll carry it…

Nova took the Forget-Me-Not carefully.

Sally: Jack, I have a bad feeling about this. Why don't you try something else? There's still time.

Jack: Nothing could beat what I've got planned! Once we give the Heartless a heart, they'll dance just as I envision it. Trust me. You're going to love it!

Sora's group and Sally move on. Later, three little characters came out of the coffin.

Lock: Lock!

Shock: Shock!

Barrel: Barrel!

Lock, Shock, and Barrel appeared.

Barrel: Did you hear that?

Lock: Yeah, I sure did! A heart! What should we do?

Shock: Gosh, you really are stupid! Isn't it obvious?

Barrel: Tell Oogie Boogie.

Sora's group proceeds to the Research Lab. Inside, Nova showed Dr. Finkelstein the Forget-Me-Not.

Dr. Finkelstein: Yes. This is it. Now, we need just one more ingredient. We need "surprise" to complete the heart. The mayor should know where it is.

Meanwhile, Lock, Shock, and Barrel shook in fear after they told Oogie Boogie everything. Oogie Boogie laughs.

Oogie Boogie: A heart? That bonehead Jack is really making a heart? I'll be jiggered! That works for me! Ohh, when I get my hands on that... Well, I've got no hands, but I'm still gonna nab that heart and control the Heartless.

Oogie Boogie laughs. Later, Sora's group finds the Mayor in the Boneyard and talks to him.

Mayor: Ghosts rise from those tombstones. Check the tombstones in the order the ghosts appear. If you get it wrong, you're in for a surprise!

After Sora's group solves this puzzle, an explosion was heard from behind.

Mayor: Splendid! Now go look at the pumpkin.

Sora's group examined the destroyed pumpkin and found Jack-in-the-Box. Sora's group returns to the Research Lab and talks to Dr. Finkelstein.

Dr. Finkelstein: Yes. This is it.

Later, after Dr. Finkelstein gathered all the ingredients...

Dr. Finkelstein: There you go. This time it's sure to work.

Barrel: Ya!

Barrel surprisingly appeared and made Dr. Finkelstein's electric wheelchair fall and Lock, Shock, and Barrel seize the heart. Sora's group goes outside of the Research Lab.

Sora: Aw! We lost them!

Jack Skellington called Zero.

Jack: Zero, after them, quick!

Sora's group enters the Graveyard and Zero spots Lock, Shock, and Barrel getting away with a walking tub. Sora's group follows them to Oogie's Manor. Lock, Shock, and Barrel still are getting away with the moving tub. Sora's group appeared at Oogie's Manor.

Jack: I knew Oogie Boogie was behind this!

Sora's group makes their way to the Evil Playroom.

Nova: (Tough voice) Okay, you three! Get out here! We ain't afraid to hurt little kids!

Sora: Geez, Nova! Settle down!

Nova: Sorry, I was having a moment.

Sora's group fights Lock, Shock, and Barrel. After Sora's group wins the fight...

Shock: We were just following orders! Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart.

Lock: Yeah, that's right!

Barrel: B-But you guys said-

Shock: You should be ashamed!

Sora's group attacked the lever to reveal the entrance to the Torture Chamber. Sora's group proceeds to the Torture Chamber. Inside...

Jack: Oogie Boogie, give me back the heart!

Oogie Boogie: You want it? Well, then come on over and get it!

Oogie Boogie swallowed the heart.

Oogie Boogie: Now, let's see if I can get their attention. Oh, Heartless!

Two Wyvern Heartless arrived.

Oogie Boogie: This is it? Nobody disrespects me! Nobody!

Sora's group fights Oogie Boogie. After Sora's group defeats Oogie Boogie, Oogie Boogie's stuffed things fall out of his body and it became flat.

Jack: So, that heart was a failure after all.

Sora's group received Holy Circlet accessory and Ansem's Report 7. Sora's group goes outside and then all of a sudden, Oogie's Manor grew into a big giant fighting enemy.

Sora: Whoa! How did he get so big?

Jack: Look! It's brimming with the power of darkness! Oogie Boogie is drawing power from those dark globs!

Nova: So we just have to destroy those things, right?

Sora's group fights the Oogie's Manor. By destroying the dark globs, Oogie's Manor collapsed. A Keyhole appeared on the ground and Sora uses his Keyblade to emit beams on the Keyhole to seal this world from the Heartless forever. Sora's Gravity spell got upgraded to Gravira. Later, back at the Research Lab...

Jack: Sally, why didn't I listen to you?

Sally: Don't feel bad, Jack. We'll come up with another plan for Halloween. (Holding each other's hands) Next time, we'll do it together.

Later...

Jack: I guess we have no choice. We'll have to cancel the Heartless Halloween festival for now. Here, I want you to have this.

Jack Skellington gave Sora and Nova a Pumpkinhead key chain.

Jack: Visit us any time, Sora. Next year's Halloween will be the scariest ever!

Dr. Finkelstein: Emotion, memory... We put in all the necessary ingredients. What else do you need to make a heart? What is a heart anyway? I can't figure it out.

Sora's group boards the Gummi Ship. While Sora's group is on their way to another area...

Goofy: Uh, a big ship is catching up to us.

Donald: Quit gawking! That's a pirate ship!

The pirate ship is coming towards the Gummi Ship.

Sora: It's going to ram us! Hold on tight!

Sora and Nova are separated from Donald and Goofy and are in the pirate ship in Neverland.

Riku: I didn't think you'd come.

Sora and Nova gasped.

Riku: Good to see you again.

Sora: Where are Donald and Goofy?

Riku: Are they that important to you? More important than old friends? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking...about her.

Riku points to Kairi who is not in good shape.

Sora and Nova: Kairi!

Riku: That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found her.

Sora tried to get to Kairi, but Captain Hook's left hook arm blocked his way.

Captain Hook: Not so fast. No shenanigans aboard my vessel, boy.

Sora and Nova are surrounded by Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, and the Heartless.

Nova: Riku, why are you siding with the Heartless?

Riku: The Heartless obey me now, Sora. Now I have nothing to fear.

Sora: You're stupid. Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart.

Riku: Not a chance. My heart's too strong.

Sora: Riku...

Riku: I've picked up a few other tricks as well. Like this, for instance.

Sora's shadow appeared in front of Sora.

Riku: You can go see your friends now.

An invisible hatch opens and Sora falls into the Hold.

Riku: (to Captain Hook) let's get under way, already. And keep Sora away from Kairi until we're ready to land.

Riku left.

Captain Hook: (to Mr. Smee) that scurvy brat thinks he can order me around!

Mr. Smee: What shall we do, Captain Hook?

Captain Hook: Nothing! The hold is crawling with Heartless. Let them keep an eye on the brats.

Mr. Smee: But, Captain, you-know-who is also down-

Captain Hook: Shh... Did you hear that, Smee? Oh, that dreadful sound!

Mr. Smee: No, Captain.

Captain Hook: (shaking Mr. Smee's shoulder) Are you quite sure? Did I imagine it? Oh, my poor nerves...

Later in the Hold...

Goofy: You don't say?

Sora: Yeah, it was definitely Kairi. We've finally found her.

Goofy: All right! Then let's go up and talk to her.

Nova: Yeah!

Donald: Sounds great. Okay, but first...how about getting off!

Sora: Oh, sorry.

While Sora's group finds a way out...

Peter: Ahem! How ya doin' there? Looking for a way out?

Peter Pan appeared.

Goofy: Who are you?

Peter: I'm the answer to your prayers.

Donald taps his foot as if he doesn't believe Peter Pan.

Peter: Okay, then. Fine. Have it your way.

Sora: But you're stuck in here, too, aren't you?

Peter: No. I'm just waiting for someone.

Sora: Who?

Suddenly, a glowing thing flies around and lands on Peter Pan's hands.

Peter: Tinker Bell, what took you so long?

Tinker Bell answers without anyone hearing her talk.

Peter: Great job. So you found Wendy?

Tinker Bell answers.

Peter: Hold on. There was another girl there, too?

Tinker Bell nods.

Peter: Are you crazy? There is no way I'm gonna leave Wendy there!

Donald: Aha. She must be pretty jealous.

Donald laughs. Tinker Bell felt offended and kicks Donald in the mouth, making him dizzy. Tinker Bell flew away.

Peter: Come on, Tink! Open up the door!

Sora: Ahem!

Peter: I'm Peter Pan.

Peter Pan waits to shake Sora's hand.

Sora: I'm Sora.

Sora was going to shake Peter Pan's hand, but Peter Pan changed his mind by moving his hand away from Sora's.

Nova: I'm Nova…

Peter: Okay, we're in this together, but only 'til we find Wendy.

Sora's group finds a way out, but at the kitchen...

Goofy: So, uh, how come you can fly?

Peter: Anyone can fly. You wanna try?

Peter Pan whistled to call for Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell arrived.

Peter: Aw, haven't you cooled off yet, Tink?

Peter Pan flies up with Tinker Bell and pixie dust were sprinkled over Sora's group.

Peter: Just a little bit of pixie dust. There. Now you can fly.

Donald jumped up and tried to flap his arms but instead of flying, he fell to the ground. Tinker Bell laughs as Donald taps each finger on the ground. Suddenly, Nova collapsed. Sora rushed over to Nova, and kneeled down next to her.

Sora: Nova!

Nova: I'm fine… I just felt real weak all of a sudden…

Nova staggered to her feet, and then slightly lost her balance, but Sora caught her.

Sora: Are you sure you're okay?

Nova: Yeah. I don't know what happened…

Meanwhile, with Riku and Captain Hook...

Captain Hook: What? So Wendy's not one of the chosen ones?

Riku: There are Seven, supposedly, and Maleficent says she's not one of them. Hoist anchor as soon as possible. Leave all the dead wSeven behind, including her.

Captain Hook: After the trouble of capturing her? And why those Seven? What is Maleficent planning, anyway?

Riku: Who knows? As long as it means getting Kairi's heart back, I couldn't care less.

Captain Hook: Hmph. You're wasting your time! The Heartless have devoured that girl's heart. I'll stake me other hand it's lost forever.

Riku: I will find it no matter what.

Voice of Mr. Smee: Uh, Captain...

Mr. Smee is speaking over the pipe tubes.

Captain Hook: What?

Mr. Smee: The prisoners have escaped. What's more, Peter Pan is with them.

Captain Hook: Blast that Peter Pan! All right, then! Bring the hostage to me cabin, Smee! Hop to it!

The screen switches to Sora's group.

Peter: What is it, Tink?

Tinker Bell answers that she spots Wendy on the next floor.

Wendy: Peter? Peter Pan?

Peter: Wendy!

Wendy: Please hurry! The pirates are coming!

Peter: What! I'll be right up there! Just hold on!

Sora: Wendy?

Wendy: Yes?

Sora: Is there another girl in there with you?

Wendy: (looking at Kairi who is in bad shape) Oh, why, yes. But she seems to be asleep. She hasn't budged an inch.

Sora: Kairi?

Nova: Kairi!

Kairi slightly moves her right arm and fingers. Then all of a sudden, Kairi is being dragged away.

Peter: Wendy! Hey, let's get up there!

Sora's group goes up to the next floor and tries to open the door to where Wendy and Kairi were last heard from.

Peter: Wendy, are you in there?

The door is locked and there's no answer. Sora's group enters the cabin.

Sora: Riku, wait!

Riku disappeared with Kairi. Suddenly, Sora's group encountered Antisora. After Sora's group defeats Antisora, they received Raven's Claw accessory. Then, they open the hatch to the room where Wendy was.

Peter: Wendy!

Wendy's unconscious.

Peter: Come on, Tink! Not now! Well, this is as far as I can go. I've gotta help Wendy.

Peter Pan left with Wendy. Sora's group goes outside of the ship. Out there...

Captain Hook: Quite a codfish, that Riku-running off with that girl without even saying goodbye.

Sora: Run off where? Tell me, where did he go?

Captain Hook: To the ruins of Hollow Bastion, where Maleficent resides. But you won't be getting there.

Captain Hook shows a lantern with Tinker Bell imprisoned in it. Sora's group was shocked.

Captain Hook: Unless you intend to leave your little pixie friend behind?

Sora: No...

Sora's Keyblade disappears, and Nova puts Chirka Rod away. (She doesn't like using the Keyblade, because she's used to the Chirka Rod) Sora's group was surrounded by the Heartless.

Captain Hook: Hand over the Keyblades and I'll spare your lives. Be glad I'm merciful, unlike the Heartless. So, which will it be? The Keyblades or the plank?

Suddenly, Captain Hook heard a clock ticking noise and saw the Crocodile.

Captain Hook: It's him! The crocodile that took me hand! Oh, Smee! He's after me other hand! I can't stay here! (To the Crocodile) Go away! Oh, I can't stand the sight of him! Smee, you take care of them!

Sora is going to jump off from the plank to the Crocodile's mouth. But then, Sora heard Peter Pan's voice.

Peter: Fly, Sora! Just believe, and you can do it!

Sora jumped off and before the Crocodile could grab Sora, Sora jumped and started flying. Peter Pan and Sora flew to the bow of the ship.

Sora: (Quietly) Thanks Peter.

Peter was about to respond, but they saw the upset Nova was on the plank.

Nova: Sora…

Nova jumped off, and Sora dashes in midair and catches her. Then, Peter Pan dashes in midair to grab the lantern with Tinker Bell and releases her.

Peter: Don't mention it. You didn't think I'd leave you and Tink behind, did you?

Sora set Nova down on the deck, and she hugged him.

Nova: Sora!

Mr. Smee ran away. Sora's Cure spell got upgraded to Cura.

Sora: You're all going down!

Sora's group fights and defeated the Heartless. After that, Peter Pan knocks on the door to the cabin where Captain Hook is in. Peter Pan looks like he wants to play a trick on him.

Captain Hook: Is that you, Smee? Did you finish them off?

Peter: (talks like Mr. Smee) Aye, Captain. They walked the plank, every last one of them.

Captain Hook came out and Peter Pan sneaks up and pokes Captain Hook in the back with his dagger. Captain Hook got furious.

Captain Hook: P-Peter Pa-blast you!

Peter: Ready to make a splash, you codfish? Now it's your turn to walk the plank!

Sora's group fights Captain Hook. After Sora's group defeats Captain Hook, Captain Hook got thrown into the water and the Crocodile chase after Captain Hook in a fast motion. Sora learned Ars Arcanum and received Ansem's Report 9. Later, Sora is thinking of something while everyone else is concerned about him.

Goofy: Uh, Kairi couldn't wake up, so maybe she's really lost her-

Donald: Shh!

Peter: Sora.

Sora: I still can't believe it. I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not.

Peter Pan: You can bring her to Neverland sometime. Then she can try it herself.

Sora: If you believe, you can do anything, right? I'll find Kairi. I know I will. There's so much I want to tell her-about flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened.

Then, Tinker Bell arrived to talk with Peter Pan.

Peter: What's that, Tink? What about the clock tower? You say there's something there?

Later, Sora's group flew to the clock tower and there, Sora's group flew to the clock that is not 12:00. Sora strikes the minute hand to make it 12:00 and then, a Keyhole appeared. Sora uses his Keyblade to shoot a beam at the Keyhole and this world is sealed from the Heartless forever. Sora's group received Navi-G Piece. The screen switches to Sora's memory.

Riku: Hey, Sora.

Sora: Hm?

Riku: When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!

Sora: Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the two girls at the mayor's house? They arrived on the night of the meteor shower!

Riku saw a keyhole at the wooden door. Then, the screen switches to the area where Riku is kneeling trying to catch his breath and Maleficent is standing.

Maleficent: It was reckless to bring her here without at least using a vessel. Remember, relying too heavily on the dark powers could cost you your heart.

A noise was heard form behind.

Maleficent: A castaway. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took the princess from his castle, he apparently followed her here through sheer force of will. But fear not. No harm will come to you. He is no match for your power.

Riku: My power?

Maleficent: Yes, the untapped power that lies within you. Now, child, it's time you awakened that power and realized your full potential.

Riku gains better power from Maleficent. The screen switches back to the clock tower.

Wendy: Peter, are you really going back to Neverland?

Peter: Afraid so. But we can see each other any time. As long as you don't forget about Neverland, that is.

Peter Pan and Wendy hold each other's hands. Donald laughed and Tinker Bell is mad.

Peter: Oh, boy. She's gettin' steamed again. Do me a favor. Look after her for me, will ya?

Sora learned to summon Tinker Bell. Sora also received Fairy Harp key chain and learned the Glide ability. Sora's group boards the Gummi Ship.

Donald: Well, we found the Navi-Gummi piece. Let's go back to town.

Sora: Cid'll install it on the ship once we bring it to him.

Sora's group returned to Traverse Town. In there, Sora's group talks to Cid.

Cid: Looks like you found the other one. Let me see it.

Sora's group showed the Navi-G Piece to Cid.

Cid: Okay, wait here. I'll get it installed right now.

Cid leaves to install the Navi-G Pieces for the Gummi Ship, and Sora remembers watching the sunset on the docks with Nova.

Nova: Hey, Sora?

Sora: Hm?

Nova: What if when we go to other worlds, we get lost and can't get back?

Sora: Well, if that happens, I'll protect you.

Nova: Promise?

Sora: Promise.

Nova: (Playfully) well, I'm gonna hold you to it!

A moment after they'd stopped talking, she started humming Real Emotion. Later...

Donald: Sora!

Goofy: Now, just remember what Donald said to ya: no frowning, no sad faces.

Sora: How can you be so cheerful? There's still no sign of your king. Aren't you worried?

Donald: Aw, phooey.

Goofy: The king told us to go out and find the key bearer, and we found you. So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. Ya just gotta believe in yourself, that's all.

Sora: Just believe...

Sora closes his eyes and wonders.

Voice of Kairi: I believe in you.

A bright light appeared on the screen and Sora is taken to a dream world in a library where young Kairi and her grandmother are at.

Sora: Where am I?

Kairi's Grandmother: (to young Kairi) Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?

Sora: Kairi?

Sora tried to get young Kairi's attention, but Kairi did not pay any attention to Sora. Then a bright light on the screen appeared and Sora woke up.

Sora: Huh?

Goofy: What's the matter?

Sora: Um, nothing. Kairi... Did you call me?

Nova: Sora, Kairi's not here. But you kind of dozed off, twice.

Sora: I was just thinking of something. And Nova, about when Riku knocked you out… I'm sorry…

Nova: What?

Sora: I promised that if we couldn't go back to Destiny Islands, I'd keep you safe.

Nova smiled at him.

Nova: Don't worry. It was my fault, sort of. I asked you to launch me up there.

Sora: But, still…

Later, Cid came back.

Cid: I installed that navigation gummi. But, ya know? That place is crawling with Heartless. Don't say I didn't warn you. Here, take this along.

Sora received Transform-G. Sora's group boards the Gummi Ship.

Donald: All right! Let's head on to the new world!

Goofy: Hold on, Donald. We don't know what's out there. Why don't we revisit other worlds first? I'm sure we'll find some new items.

After Sora's group done that, they take the Gummi Ship and disembarks at Hollow Bastion. In there...

Goofy: Gawrsh, look at that!

Sora: I know this place...

Goofy: Hmm, that's strange.

Sora: I wonder why... I feel this warmth inside, right here.

Donald: Aw. You're just hungry.

Sora: Hey, I'm serious!

Sora's group heard a roar from a distance away and the camera views the area of Hollow Bastion.

Sora: Let's go!

Sora's group approaches closer. Then, the screen switches to Riku and the Beast.

Riku: No vessel, no help from the Heartless... So tell me, how'd you get here?

Beast: I simply believed. Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!

Riku: Take her if you can.

The Beast tried to attack, but Riku evaded and counterattacked the Beast, seriously injuring him. Later, Sora's group arrived at the scene.

Sora: Stop!

Riku: So, you finally made it. It's about time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you.

Sora: Riku...

Riku: But it all ends here. There can't be three Keyblade masters.

Sora: What are you talking about?

Riku: Let the Keyblades choose...their true master.

Sora's and Nova's Keyblades disappeared form their hands and Riku took possession of them both.

Donald: Huh?

Goofy: What?

Riku: Maleficent was right. You don't have what it takes to save Kairi. It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door...and change the world.

Sora: But that's impossible. How did this happen? We're the ones who fought our way here with the Keyblades!

Riku: Here, go play hero with this.

Riku tosses a Wooden Sword to the ground next to Sora. Nova readied her Chirka Rod.

Nova: Riku, you've always been friends. I don't understand you anymore. Why are you against us? We want to save Kairi. You were our best friend…

Riku glared at her and left the scene. Sora kneels to the ground in disappointment.

Donald: Goofy. Let's go. We have to remember our mission.

Goofy: Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all... But...

Donald: Sora, sorry.

Donald and Goofy left the scene. The Beast tried to move but is still hurt.

Sora: Hey, don't move. You're hurt.

Beast: Why... Why did you...you come here? I came to fight for Belle. And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here.

Sora picks up the Wooden Sword, as it is better than having no weapon.

Sora: Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me.

Sora, Nova, and the Beast go through a maze to turn the power on. Then, Sora and the Beast proceed to the Castle Gates. Meanwhile, in the chamber with Belle, Jasmine, Aurora, Snow White, Alice, and Cinderella captured and unconscious, Maleficent appeared at the scene and Kairi is lying down in a purple capsule shaped barrier.

Maleficent: O purest of hearts! Reveal to me the Keyhole!

The six female characters' hearts emit beams at the Keyhole. The screen switches to Sora and the Beast inside the Entrance Hall.

Beast: Be on your guard. They're close, I can feel it. Are you ready for them?

The Beast suddenly senses Belle.

Beast: Belle?

The image of Belle turned into a Shadow Heartless and it is not Belle. The Beast became furious and went after the Shadow Heartless. Later...

Riku: Quit while you can.

Riku with Donald and Goofy appeared at the scene.

Sora: No. Not without Kairi.

Riku transformed into his powerful form.

Riku: The darkness will destroy you.

Sora: You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!

Riku: Really... Well, we'll just see about that!

Sora is immobilized and Riku shot an orb of darkness from the palm of his hand. Before the shot could hit Sora, a white screen appeared and Nova stood in front of him, with her back to Riku. She fell onto her stomach, almost instantly.

Sora: Nova!

Riku: Now, there's no one to protect you.

Riku shot another orb. Goofy got close to Sora and blocked the orb with his shield.

Goofy: Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!

Riku: You'd betray your king?

Goofy: Not on your life! But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together! See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?

Donald: Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together.

Donald came to Sora, Nova, and Goofy.

Donald: Well, you know... All for one and one for all.

Goofy: I guess you're stuck with us, Sora.

Sora: (looking down in disappointment) Thanks a lot...Donald, Goofy.

Riku: How will you fight without a weapon?

Sora: I know now I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon. My heart.

Riku: Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?

Sora: Although my heart may be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one. (Readying his Wooden Sword) I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!

The Keyblades Riku held disappeared and both reappeared this time in Sora's possession. Sora's group fights Riku. After Sora's group wins the battle, Riku reverted back to normal and ran away. The Beast came back.

Beast: So, your heart won this battle.

Sora nods. Sora's group learned White Trinity. Sora kneeled down to Nova.

Sora: Nova…

Goofy: Donald, uh, do you think Nova…?

Donald: Shh…

Nova: (In bad shape) Sora… Did you notice how often I end up hurt?

Sora: Only because you're self-sacrificing… I messed up, didn't I?

Nova: Not at all.

Sora: But… I promised…

Nova: Sora, enough with the promise. We didn't know about the dangers in other worlds.

Nova sat up, weakly.

Sora: Can you stand?

Nova tried to stand, with her hand on Sora's shoulder, but collapsed again.

Nova: No…

Sora: What do we do now? We can't just leave you here, and you can't walk very far without collapsing.

Rilos: I can help her back to my Gummi Ship.

Rilos appeared.

Sora: How did you get here?

Rilos walked to Nova and picked up her arm, showing him the watch he gave her.

Nova: Oh, that's what you meant by 'If I'm ever in trouble, you'll be there', I get it.

Rilos: Yep. Alright, I'll help you to my Ship.

Nova nodded as he helped her up.

Sora: Alright, guys. (Looks at Nova's Keyblade) Oh, here, Nova.

Nova turned around and looked at him.

Nova: (Smile) you can borrow it for now. But remember to give it back. (Wink)

Nova and Rilos left the scene. Then, Sora's group finds the Emblem Pieces to open the door with a heart crest. The screen switches to Riku.

Riku: Why? It was mine.

While Riku is running...

Hooded Man: Know this.

The hooded man appeared.

Hooded Man: The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade.

Riku: What? You're saying my heart's weaker than his?

Hooded Man: For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunger deeper into the darkness and your heart will grow even stronger.

Riku: What should I do?

Hooded Man: It's really quite simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself.

Riku gained power from the hooded man. The screen switches to Sora's group. They make their long way to the Castle Chapel. Later in the room with Riku and Maleficent with the unconscious Kairi...

Riku: (talking with evil sounding voice) So, I see the path has emerged at last.

Maleficent: Yes. The Keyhole to the darkness.

Riku: Unlock it and the Heartless will overrun this world.

Maleficent: What do I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use its power to rule all worlds.

Riku: Such confidence.

A dark Keyblade appeared in Riku's hand.

Maleficent: Oh! Impossible! The princesses of heart are all here! (Looking at Kairi) It must be her.

Riku: Without her heart, she will never be able to release her power.

Maleficent: The king's fools are here. I'll deal with them myself. You stay here and guard the princesses.

Sora's group is now inside the Castle Chapel. There, Maleficent waits.

Maleficent: I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now, the final Keyhole will be unsealed. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable.

Sora: (readying his Keyblade) We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we're gonna let that happen!

Maleficent: You poor, simple fools. You think you can defeat me? Me, the mistress of all evil?

Sora's group fights Maleficent. After the fight, Maleficent still alive gets away in a portal. Donald learned Cheer and Sora's group received Ansem's Report 5. Sora's group goes through a dark portal. In that area, Maleficent walks forward while seriously wounded. Then, Riku appeared from behind with his Keyblade.

Riku: Do you need some help?

Sora: Riku!

Sora's group arrived.

Donald: Is that-

Riku: Yes. A Keyblade. But unlike yours, this Keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate... (Quickly thrust the Keyblade to Maleficent's heart) Behold!

Maleficent Wha-

Riku: Now, open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!

Riku pulled the Keyblade out of Maleficent's heart and disappeared. Maleficent gains power.

Maleficent: This is it! This power! Darkness... The true darkness!

Maleficent turned into a Dragon. Sora's group fights the Dragon. After Sora's group defeats the Dragon, the branches burned in green flames and the Dragon melted and burned to ashes. Riku came back.

Riku: How ironic. She was just another puppet after all.

Donald: What?

Riku: The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She failed to notice the darkness in her heart eating away at her. (Stepping on the Dragon's corpse and it disappears) A fitting end for such a fool.

Riku disappeared. Sora's group received Fireglow. Sora's group proceeds to Grand Hall. In there, Sora's group enters the area with the Keyhole, but a barrier prevents Goofy from entering. Then, Sora saw Kairi.

Sora: Kairi!

Sora approaches closer.

Sora: Kairi! Kairi! Open your eyes!

Riku: It's no use. That girl has lost her heart. She cannot wake up.

Sora: What? You... You're not Riku.

Riku: The Keyhole cannot be completed so as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps.

Sora: The princess...? Kairi's a princess?

Riku floats in midair.

Riku: Yes, and without her power, the Keyhole will remain incomplete. It is time she awakened.

Sora: Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart!

Riku: But first, you must give the princess back her heart.

Sora felt something strange in his heart and kneels while holding his heart.

Donald: Sora!

Sora: What's-

Riku: Don't you see yet? The princess's heart is responding. It has been there all along. Kairi's heart rests within you!

Sora: Kairi... Kairi's inside me?

Riku: I know all that there is to know.

Sora: Tell me. Who are you?

Riku: It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness.

Donald tried to charge at Riku, but Riku shoves Donald through the barrier.

Riku: So, I shall release you now, Princess. Complete the Keyhole with your power. Open the door, lead me into everlasting darkness!

Riku is going to attack Sora, but before he got the chance, Nova attacked him with her Chirka Rod.

Riku: What?

Nova: You're not gonna hurt him!

Nova started attacking him, but he countered, and pushed her out of the way, harming her severely, and knocking her out.

Riku: Now…

Riku is going to attack Sora, but then…

Voice of Kairi: Sora!

Sora woke up and deflected the attack from Riku with his Keyblade.

Sora: (angry) Forget it! There's no way you're taking Kairi's heart!

Sora fights Riku. During the fight, Riku countered one of Sora's attacks, seriously weakening him. Riku walked over to the unconscious Nova.

Riku: Now, to take care of _you_…

Riku started to attack Nova, but Sora deflected it with his Keyblade.

Sora: There's no way I'll let you hurt her!

After Sora defeats Riku, Sora learns the Ragnarok ability. Riku drops his Keyblade and disappears. Sora quickly helped Nova stagger to her feet.

Sora: Riku!

Donald: Sora! Sora, look!

Goofy: The... The Keyhole!

Sora gave Nova her Keyblade, and they tried to use the Keyblades on the Keyhole, but nothing happened.

Goofy: It won't work! The Keyhole's not finished yet!

Sora: What can we do?

Goofy: Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up.

Sora: I think you're right. If we can free her heart... But... But how?

Sora saw the dark Keyblade.

Sora: A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder.

Goofy: Sora?

Sora approaches the dark Keyblade.

Goofy: Sora, hold on!

Donald: No, wait!

Nova: Sora, don't! Please!

Sora smiles at Nova, Donald, and Goofy and thrust the dark Keyblade into his heart. Upon doing this, the hearts returned to the six female Disney characters and Kairi as well. Sora lights up as he falls slowly.

Donald: Sora... Sora!

Kairi got up.

Kairi: Sora!

Kairi and Nova tried to Catch Sora before he could hit the ground, but he disappeared.

Donald: Sora! Come back, Sora!

The screen switches to Sora in the darkness.

Sora: What's...? What's happening to me? Falling...falling...into darkness.

The screen switches to Nova, Goofy, Donald, and Kairi who are extremely concerned about the whereabouts of Sora.

Kairi: Sora, are you really- No. It can't be!

Nova: I won't let him go!

Suddenly, someone appeared, it is Ansem. He was the hooded man all that time.

Ansem: So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over.

Nova, Donald and Goofy readies their weapons.

Donald: Don't make another move!

Goofy: Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?

Donald: I don't know!

Nova: I _do_ know. We can.

Nova put away her Keyblade, and took out her Chirka Rod. She tried to scare him by showing off (By spinning it, fancily). Before she could get very close, Ansem stepped forward, but it moving uncontrollably.

Ansem: Impossible...

An image of Riku appeared.

Riku: No. You won't use me for this!

Nova and Kairi: Riku!

Riku: You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!

Suddenly, the Shadow Heartless appeared. Kairi nods and Nova, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy make a run for it. Nova turns at the door.

Nova: Thank you, Riku.

Nova followed Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Later, a Shadow was looking at Nova, Goofy, Donald, and Kairi.

Goofy: What about the Keyhole?

Donald: Let's just get out of here!

The Shadow follows Nova, Goofy, Donald, and Kairi to the Entrance Hall. In there...

Goofy: Kairi, hurry!

Kairi: I can't leave them behind!

Donald: We can't stay here!

Goofy: A Heartless is after us!

Donald: I'll take care of him!

The Shadow approaches closer. Donald tried to attack the Shadow.

Donald: Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?

The Shadow responds like Sora.

Kairi: Sora? Is that you?

Nova: Sora!

Goofy: Uh-oh!

Goofy, Donald, Kairi, and the Shadow were surrounded by the other Shadow Heartless.

Nova, Goofy, and Donald take their battle positions.

Kairi: This time, I'll protect you.

The other Shadows get near Kairi and the Shadow she is holding on to.

Nova: Kairi!

The other Shadows were eliminated and Sora reverted from a Shadow to normal.

Sora: (Embraces Kairi upon returning to normal) Kairi, thank you.

Kairi: Sora...

Nova's eye twitched.

Nova: …Okay, you can stop--

Sora's group and Kairi were surrounded by more Shadow Heartless. Then the Beast appeared at the scene.

Beast: Go! Now!

Sora: Come with us!

Beast: I told you before. I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!

Sora: All right. Let's get out of here.

Sora's group escapes Hollow Bastion and takes their Gummi Ship to Traverse Town. Later, back in the Small House...

Leon: (to Sora) tell me what happened.

Sora told Leon everything.

Leon: So the darkness is flowing out of the Keyhole...

Aeris: No wonder there are more and more Heartless everywhere. The only way to stop them is-

Sora: Seal the Keyhole, right?

Leon: Maybe. But no one knows what will happen once it's sealed.

Sora: Well, we can't just stay here. We have to do something.

Nova: We've got a friend back there.

Leon: That's right. You have one more friend to worry about. Riku's Keyblade must have been born of the captive princesses' hearts-just like that Keyhole you saw. (Looking at Kairi) Of course, without Kairi's heart, it remained incomplete. Once that Keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Don't worry, Sora. If anyone can save your friend, you can.

Sora's group proceeds to the First District and talks to Cid.

Sora: Cid, we need to go back to Hollow Bastion.

Cid: I don't think I can let you do that, kid. The Heartless there are multiplying by the minute. They'd eat your ship up.

Sora: Then, what can we do?

Cid: Simple. Go around 'em instead of through. Install a new navigation gummi and take a new route.

Sora: A new gummi? From where?

Cid: The secret waterway. When I came here 9 years ago, I stored it there in case I ever needed it. Never thought a kid would be the one to use it!

Sora's group proceeds to the Secret Waterway and after checking the sun mural, a Navi-Gummi came out of the mural and Sora's group received it. Before Sora's group would go back to the First District, Sora stops by and talks to Kairi.

Sora: Let's go back and join the others. We should rest up.

Kairi: Okay.

Later, Sora and Kairi talk in private while Nova, Goofy, and Donald leave them.

Kairi: A light at the end of the tunnel...

Sora: Oh, your grandma's story, right?

Kairi: That's right. We were together.

Sora: You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi. Now, it's time to get Riku back.

Kairi: You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his...

Sora: When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember?

In Sora's memory...

Sora: I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things-my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard your voice-your voice.

The memory ended.

Sora: You brought me back.

Kairi: I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't.

Sora: That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale.

Kairi: Well, let's go.

Sora: You can't go.

Kairi: Why not?

Sora: Because it's way too dangerous.

Kairi: Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone.

Sora: Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?

Kairi: I can't help?

Sora: You'd kind of be in our way.

Kairi: Okay. You win.

Kairi gave Sora her star shaped item she created.

Kairi: Take this. It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me.

Sora: Don't worry. I will.

Kairi: Promise?

Sora: Promise.

Kairi: Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you.

Sora received Oathkeeper key chain. After that, Sora's group proceeds to the First District and talks to Cid.

Cid: You found it? All right, I'll go fix your ship.

Cid takes his leave to install the Gummi Ship.

Nova: Hey, Sora?

Sora: Hm?

Nova: I've been making something for you, and I just finished it.

Nova gave him another star-shaped charm. Sora received Supernova keychain.

Nova: It's a good luck charm.

Sora: And Nova?

Nova: Yeah?

Sora: Thanks for coming back.

Nova: Huh?

Sora: At Hollow Bastion. You came back, and you saved me. Well, I should say 'us' shouldn't I?

Nova: Kind of. But did you notice how many times I end up hurt, because I defend you?

Sora: I lost count.

Nova: Well, I'd put myself in danger 100 times, just to keep you safe.

The two teens smiled at each other and blushed. Later, Cid came back.

Cid: All set! You can get going any time. Kid, I gotta say, I wish you didn't have to face all this danger.

Sora's group boards the Gummi Ship. They go through a portal to the area that leads to Hollow Bastion. In the Rising Falls area...

Sora: Where's Belle?

Beast: Still in the castle.

Goofy: Against her will?

Beast: No, I think she stayed for a reason. The other princesses are inside as well.

Nova: I wonder why?

Sora: Let's go ask them.

Beast: You may need my strength. I'll go with you.

Sora's group proceeds to the Library. There, the Beast saw Belle.

Beast: Belle!

The Beast and Belle embraced and kissed each other and are reunited. Later...

Belle: You've come to seal the Keyhole, right? Please, be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer.

Nova: We'll take care of it.

Sora's group proceeds to the Castle Chapel. Sora finds the princesses and talks to Cinderella and Aurora first.

Cinderella: We've been waiting for you, Keyblade master.

Sora: Where's Ansem?

Cinderella: Gone.

Aurora: When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed Ansem, and he disappeared.

Cinderella: Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped. We're working together to hold it back.

Aurora: I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling.

Sora's group talks to Jasmine, Alice, and Snow White.

Jasmine: Sora, please hurry! Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole.

Alice: It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness.

Snow White: I don't know how long we can manage even that.

Sora: All right, we're on our way.

Snow White: We're counting on you, Keyblade masters. In the meantime, we'll do what we can, too.

Sora's group proceeds to the Dark Depths. In there, they fight Behemoth. After Sora's group defeats Behemoth, they not only received Omega Arts accessory, but also saw a Keyhole.

Goofy: Now let's go and seal that big Keyhole!

Leon: You did it.

Sora's group goes back to the Grand Hall where Rilos, Leon, Aeris, and Yuffie are waiting.

Sora: What are you guys doing here?

Yuffie: We came in Cid's ship.

Aeris: This is our childhood home. We wanted to see it again.

Rilos: And I came because I had nothing better to do.

Leon: It's in worse shape than I feared. It used to be so peaceful...

Aeris: Don't worry. If we defeat Ansem, all should be restored. Including your island.

Sora: Really?

Yuffie: But, it also means goodbye.

Aeris: Once the worlds are restored, they'll be separate again.

Yuffie: Everyone will go back to where they came from.

Sora: Then I'll visit you guys with the gummi ship.

Leon: It's not that simple.

Yuffie: Before all this, you didn't know about the other worlds, right?

Aeris: Because every world was isolated. Impassable walls divided them.

Yuffie: The Heartless destroyed those walls. But if the worlds return, so will the walls.

Leon: Which means gummi ships will be useless.

Sora: So you're saying we'll never...?

Leon: We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other.

Nova: Depressing…

Aeris: No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again.

Yuffie: Besides, I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to.

Sora: What's that supposed to mean?

Donald: Sora! Nova!

Goofy: Hurry! Come and close the Keyhole!

Leon: Sora, good luck.

Sora and Nova back in the Dark Depths and use their Keyblades to emit a beam at the Keyhole, sealing this world from the Heartless forever. Later, in the Castle Chapel...

Alice: Thanks you, Sora. I think the darkness has begun to weaken.

Jasmine: But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away.

Aurora: It's the heart of the darkness. It must be where Ansem went.

Sora: Then we'll take the gummi ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless.

Cinderella: A worthy answer, Keyblade master. We offer this power to aid your battle.

Sora's Fira spell got upgraded to Firaga.

Snow White: Sora, your courage can bring back our worlds.

Aurora: Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state.

Sora: Kairi will be back on the island?

Cinderella: Most certainly. And you should be, too.

Sora: I can't go home 'til I find Riku and the king.

Sora's group boards the Gummi Ship to the final area, the End of the World. In the Final Dimension...

Goofy: Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?

Sora: Those worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?

Donald: You betcha.

Sora: But if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?

Nova: Sheesh, this is depressing…

Donald: Well, uh...

Goofy: This is a Heartless world, so maybe it'll just disappear.

Sora & Donald: Huh?

Goofy: But no worries. Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will.

Sora: Yeah, you're right.

Sora looks at the lucky charm that Kairi gave him.

Sora: I'll return this. I promise.

Sora's group proceeds to the next area. In the next area...

Goofy: I wonder where that Ansem feller went.

Donald: Dive into the most dangerous place and we'll find him!

Nova: That makes sense.

Sora's group then reached another area where they fight series of Heartless from previous worlds. Then, they reached the big area where they fight Chernabog. After Sora's group defeats Chernabog, Sora's group learned Superglide. After that, Sora's group reached the Final Rest area. Before Sora could open the door.

Sora: Huh?

Donald: What's wrong?

Sora: Don't you hear something? There!

Mysterious Voice: Careful. This is the last haven you'll find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light.

Donald: I don't hear anything.

Nova: I do…

Sora: Strange... That voice was so familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination.

Donald: Maybe you'd better take a rest!

Goofy: Both of ya!

Nova: No time.

Sora opens the door to an area that resembles Destiny Islands.

Sora: Is this... Is this our island?

Nova: No… it's a replica… our island is gone…

Sora: …

Nova: _Man_, this is depressing!

Sora's group approaches the area where the Secret Area used to be.

Voice of Ansem: This world has been connected.

The objects on the islands start to disappear.

Goofy: What was that?

Voice of Ansem: Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn.

The ocean turned purple.

Voice of Ansem: You understand so little. A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing.

Nova: Sora… do you remember that?

The island changed and the camera shows Riku's powerful form. Sora's group approaches closer.

Ansem: Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom this island is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness.

Riku turned to Ansem.

Nova and Sora: Riku!

Ansem: Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came.

Ansem appeared in midair floating behind Sora's group.

Ansem: You see… darkness is the heart's true essence.

Sora: That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!

Ansem rises up a little.

Ansem: So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every light must fade. Every heart return to darkness!

Sora's group fights Ansem. After the first fight, the tree shakes apart revealing Ansem where he is waiting. Sora's group enters that area, but Donald and Goofy were shoved back from the invisible barrier. Only Sora made it to that area. Sora fights Darkside and defeats it. Then, Sora fights Ansem after he appeared for the second time. After the fight against Ansem, Sora's group ends up in the dark emptiness.

Sora: Wha...?

Ansem: Behold the endless abyss! Within lays the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts!

The camera shows the white door, Kingdom Hearts.

Ansem: Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours.

The World of Chaos appeared.

Ansem: Darkness conquers all worlds!

Suddenly, Nova, Goofy and Donald were sucked into a portal and Sora falls, but then...

Voice of Riku: Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that.

Sora flies up and saw Ansem in his ultimate form, which is the World of Chaos. Sora fights Ansem. After the fight, Ansem freezes himself with a Heartless crest that protects him. Sora saw a portal and goes in it. In there, Sora destroys the Room Core and escapes from it. Then, Sora fights the Artilleries. After defeating them all, a portal was revealed and Sora goes through. Inside, Sora rescued Nova and destroyed the second Room Core. Inside, Sora rescued Goofy and destroyed the third Room Core. They both escaped. Then, Sora and Goofy fights the Face. After defeating it, another portal appeared. Sora and Goofy goes through it. Sora and Goofy rescues Donald and they destroyed the fourth Room Core. Sora's group escaped from that area. Sora's group fights the Main Core. After destroying it, Ansem revives. Sora's group fights Ansem one last time. After Sora's group defeated the World of Chaos, Ansem is still alive.

Ansem: It is futile. The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness. (To the Kingdom Hearts) Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness...

Kingdom Hearts' doors open with dark smoke coming out.

Ansem: Supreme darkness...

Sora: You're wrong. I know now, without a doubt. Kingdom Hearts…

Nova, Sora, Donald, and Goofy: ...is light!

Light appeared from Kingdom Hearts doors. The lights illuminate Ansem.

Ansem: Lights? But why...?

Ansem has disappeared for good. With Kingdom Hearts' doors partially open, Sora's group approaches them and begins closing it.

Sora: Come on!

While Sora's group pushes the doors, Goofy stopped to see something.

Nova: Stop staring and keep pushing!

Suddenly, Donald and Goofy saw more Heartless through the doors of Kingdom Hearts.

Donald & Goofy: The Heartless?

Donald: Hurry!

Nova: I can't...

Riku: Don't give up!

Riku appeared from the other side of the doors.

Riku: Come on! Together, we can do it!

Nova and Sora: Okay!

Sora's group and Riku tries harder to close the doors, but the Heartless are approaching.

Donald: It's hopeless!

Suddenly, the Heartless was eliminated one by one. Then, Goofy and Donald saw something bright coming out, it is Mickey Mouse.

Donald & Goofy: Your Majesty!

Mickey: (holding his own Keyblade) Now, Sora! Let's close this door for good!

Donald: (to Sora and Nova) close it, quick!

Nova and Sora: But...

Mickey: Don't worry. There will always be a door to the light.

Goofy: You can trust King Mickey.

Riku: Now! They're coming!

Mickey: Donald, Goofy, thank you.

Sora's group closes the doors. Riku has one last thing to say to Sora.

Riku: Take care of her.

Sora nods as he and his group close the door. Then, Nova, Sora and Mickey use their Keyblade to make Kingdom Hearts disappear. After that has been done, Sora saw Kairi, who is about to go back to her world. Donald tried to follow Sora, but Goofy stopped Donald before he could do anything. Nova starts to run to Kairi, but stops.

Goofy: Don'tcha wanna see Kairi before she leaves, Nova?

Nova: No. I know I'll see her again.

Sora runs to Kairi. We watch a final movie of Sora coming to Kairi.

Sora: Kairi!

Kairi: Sora!

The area starts shaking. Sora and Kairi hold each other's hand.

Sora: Kairi. Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!

Kairi: I know you will!

Sora and Kairi's unable to grab each other's hand any longer. Once they're let go of, Kairi is separated. The song Simple and Clean plays and the camera shows Kairi being taken back to Destiny Islands. After seeing Destiny Islands turning back to normal, Kairi enters the Secret Area to remember the scribbles she and Sora did. When she saw the scribble of Kairi and Sora giving a paopu to her, Sora appeared scribbling and looked at Kairi smiled before he disappeared. Kairi smiled and tears came out of her eyes as she remembers this. The camera then switches to the same scribbles, but this time, another star was shown and given to Sora. The credits roll. After the credits, the epilogue begins, where Sora's group with Donald and Goofy in their original clothes, walking on the road.

Sora: Hey, Nova?

Nova: Yea, Sora?

Sora: You won't get hurt because of me anymore.

Nova: Sora, you can't make that promise. If you're gonna get hurt, and I can stop it, I will, even if I get hurt instead of you.

Donald: Well, now what do we do?

Sora: We've gotta find Riku and King Mickey.

Goofy: But, uh, where do we start lookin' for that there door to the light?

Sora's group looks down as if clueless. Then, Sora saw Pluto appeared with something he's holding in his mouth.

Donald: Pluto?

Goofy: Hey, Pluto. Where have you been?

Donald: (saw Pluto's mouth holding something) Hey!

Goofy: Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!

Nova: (to Pluto) hey, have you seen King Mickey?

Pluto leads the way by running.

Sora: Guys, let's go!

Sora's group ran after Pluto who is showing the direction as their adventure is to be continued.

Mysterious Voice: Remember, Sora. You are the one who will open the door to the light.

This ends our story and the game.


End file.
